Peridot Redemption
by blackenedwolf
Summary: All of us seek redemption, however, we all seek it for different reasons. Some of us seek it as a way to find atonement for a wrong we have committed; while some of us seek it in hopes to avenge all the pain and hurt we have been handed. In this story all characters will be faced with the road of redemption, however, none more than Bella. Full Summary Inside
1. Preface

**Full Summary:**

All of us seek redemption, however, we all seek it for different reasons. Some of us seek it as a way to find atonement for a wrong we have committed; while some of us seek it in hopes to avenge all the pain and hurt we have been handed. In this story all characters will be faced with the road of redemption, however, none more than Bella.

Even before Bella was born, she was handed a heavy crown for the destiny she was to fulfill. However, the destiny planned out was lost when the only person who knew the truth took her last breath as Bella took her first. In that moment Bella and Sam's life became a life of horror and a fight for survival as they learned to survive at the hands of a grief ridden father who turned to the bottle and anything else to ease his pain, but at the same time brought pain to his neglected children. In that time Bella learned the only love, care and support she has comes from her older brother, Sam.

In a blink of an eye all Bella knew is ripped away leaving her battered and bruised and at the hands of strangers. She is left to navigate the road of life on her own until she comes across what she sees as her salvation, but all to soon that salvation burns to ashes.

She finds her way back to her family and tribe; only to lose it all again years later when her family, all those she loves, and her tribe turn their back on her causing her to run. As she runs, she finds out exactly who she is and is forced into a war. A war she was destined to end but now fights to continue. She only comes to know hate, and loses any and all compassion and relishes in causing pain and punishment.

As years pass Bella finds herself once again in the Pacific Northwest and face to face with not only her past but her brother. Only then does she learn her importance to her tribe. As she learns the truth, Bella must decide if she will seek redemption on her family, friends and the tribe that shunned her by turning her back on them, like they had done to her; or will she unlock her stone heart and allow her compassion to come forward and fight by their side in hopes of saving them all from extinction.

**Author's Notes **

Hello,

This is my first attempt in fan fiction and as you can see by the summary, this story is VERY ALTERNATE UNIVERSE.

I do apologize for the long summary, and notes. I feel it's important information that needed to be put out before we start the story.

This story will also contain a lot of drama, angst and tragedy; it will also contain a lot of strong language (as I curse a lot in real life so it carries over to my writing). Also there will be adult situations, drugs, alcohol and most of all child abuse. For those reasons that is why this story is rated as Mature. So, if you are under 18 TURN BACK NOW, DO NOT PASS GO, DO NOT COLLECT 200 DOLLARS! You have been warned, and even if you are 18 and older and hate to read stories with strong language, adult situations, drugs, alcohol and child abuse, then turn around now, because it is part of this story. Since you have been warned, do not review and say you don't like this or that due to those situations because I have warned you and nobody is forcing you to read this. So if you don't like it, hit the back button and leave.

Also, please be respectful in your reviews as there is no need to be hateful or rude. That being said, all respectful reviews are appreciated. When it comes to questions, I will do my best to answer them.

**A few notes about the story- **I cannot say yet if I will keep all original pairings the same. In the grand scheme of things this is mostly a Bella story. I can say that this is meant to be a Bella and Jacob pairing and while my main goal is to have her and Jacob together at the end they will face trials and Jacob will face very heavy competition as well. So in the end who knows how it will turn out; it all depends where my muse takes me.

Also Sam and Bella are both half Quileute, their mother, Renee, is of Gaelic decent and of course Joshua is full blooded Quileute. In this story Renee is not human, however, her gift can only be passed onto the female line.

Sarah has an important role in this story as well; she is a seer but much more powerful than Alice. Every character will be predominately OCC, however, they might carry some of their canon traits.

The Cullens will be in this story, while I do not like vampires in general, there will be no Cullen bashing as they are an important key to this story. But I will lay this out right now: **THERE WILL BE NO BELLA AND EDWARD ANYTHING**. So when I said there will be competition for Jacob, it is not Edward.

This story will not contain any lemons; I've never written any and I'm not sure if I'm comfortable enough to do so. With that said a lot will have to be implied. Also this story will start out with our main characters as children. I will be starting this story in the late 70's due to future settings (as shifters do not age while shifting, it will all work out). Since I didn't live in that era, I did my best to make sure I kept everything as accurate as I could from questions asked and with the help of Google. Please keep in mind I might make a mistake here and there when it comes down to the era, but again this is fiction and being accurate isn't a key thing.

In the beginning chapters a lot will be going on between two or more characters at the same time; so there will be a line break or something to show a switch to a different character in that chapter, if needed. Also this story will not just jump into everything being okay and all the pack are friends (while most are friends, some haven't come to live in La Push yet). There will be a lot of drama in the beginning and will focus a lot on Bella and Sam. We will get to everyone in La Push but all in due course (around chapter 5 we will get a taste of La Push life). Bella and Jacob's interaction will take a bit, probably around chapter 22. So please be patient with me and enjoy the build-up and the story.

Also I will be using time skips here and there to help move things along, otherwise this would be the never ending story since this starts out with everyone so young.

Also _'any text like this' _is showing inner thoughts, or comments made by the focused on character

Last story note. The chapters are all titled after the song I used to write the chapter. I will have the lyrics I believe best fit the chapter posted at the top. I do have 21 chapters, which includes the preface, already done; so I should have no problem posting right now once a week and making sure I stay ahead of myself in my writing. **However,** as we all know real life gets in the way; right now I have one major thing that might cause a delay. I play in a woman's ice hockey league, and my season is starting up and I am playing for two teams this year. So things might stall here and there, due to being busy from games, practices, tournaments and other conditioning.

Also, I am not an editor and I have no Beta; I do have my chapters looked over by someone, who is good at catching things, but mistakes happen with grammar, spelling, and punctuation so I am not claiming perfection.

_**Disclaimer: **_Lastly, **I own nothing all known characters and anything recognizable belong too Stephenie Meyer. **I only claim ownership to any original characters I might create. I am only playing with Stephenie's characters for my and, I hope, your amusement. **Also I do not own any of the song lyrics used**. They are owned by the artist listed below the posted lyrics.

* * *

**Preface**

**Right Here**

_I can see every tear you've cried Like an ocean in your eyes All the pain and the scars have left you cold_

_I can see all the fears you face Through a storm that never goes away Don't believe all the lies that you've been told_

_Right Here_

_By: Ashes Remain_

They say redemption is the improving of something, the act of saving something or somebody from a declined, dilapidated, or corrupted state and restoring it, him or her to a better condition. A very long time ago she believed that definition, but now with all that she has witnessed from this cold parallel world (where there is no black and white; where you are able to see in the grey area) she now knew there was an added part to that definition. She now saw redemption defined as not only trying to improve, make up for your actions, or save somebody or something, but also as an act that must be carried out, an atonement for the sins of those who had caused them. When you can see the world from a by-standing position, you can truly observe and you learn to see without adding atonement, without adding a punishment to those who have sinned, they will only sin again and again and never truly learn their lesson; and those who were sinned against will never find their way, will never find healing, and will never find their complete closure.

The sniffles and hiccupping dry sobs of the little girl beside her was the reason she now saw things so differently. Also it is who filled her with so much pain and guilt because her actions caused this little girl nothing but pain. You couldn't feel much in this deathly plane, but she could still feel love for the little girl she had left behind; the little girl she had left behind to a life she had not foreseen. Wanting more than anything else, she desperately wanted to reach out and touch her, to let her feel a loving touch in her time of need, to let her know that even if it appeared so she wasn't truly alone.

Renee had so much regret for her actions. In the long life she lived, she had done and seen so much and in some ways turned against her clan for what she felt was for their own good, damning them into a life of misery. Even that had nothing on the guilt she now harbored, guilt in hiding her true nature from her husband and from the people who could have helped prevent all this; but she was sworn to secrecy and sworn to protect her own above all costs.

_'Ha, protect! How blind was I to see there were no rules to be broken? Because by telling those around me about my true nature, I would have protected my daughter from this unseen fallout,' _she spat to herself in disgust. But as they say, hindsight is twenty/twenty only coming in the moment that Renee took her last breath and crossed into the cold plane between life and death, where she saw her mistake in an instant. Maybe if her pride to duty and to her clan wouldn't have blinded her, or perhaps if not for her weakening body over the nine months having clouded her thinking, she could have seen that by revealing herself to her husband and to her trusted friends would have resulted in protecting her daughter who was clan, and would have prevented all this hell she had brought down on three lives, especially the young one sitting next to her. Isabella's purpose to fulfill, was an even greater one than the one thrust upon Renee. From the moment Renee's friend a seer had said she carried a girl, she felt disheartened as it meant the happiness and love she had found amongst Quileute people and her small family was coming to an end. Yet it also meant that redemption was within her grasp. She knew her daughter's nature would be stronger than her nature; it was in her growing child's enhanced genes that held the key to the redemption they so desperately needed.

When Renee's brother ordered her away, it wasn't in hope of finding the clan's redemption; it was in hope of creating the ultimate weapon to use in his war. It didn't take Renee more than a few strides as she ran free for her to realize that in this quest to strengthen and build a better line of warriors, she could use it to her benefit and find that redemption for all the wrongs she and her brother committed. Yet even knowing her daughter would be stronger than her, Renee felt the need to ensure her daughter of an extra tool/gift. When needed in the end, it would truly ensure redemption of her clan and to the Native tribe she had come to love. However, to give her daughter the ultimate tool, it would cost Renee her life, which would cost her husband his sanity and her daughter and son a loving carefree childhood.

Renee was so blinded by the thought of redemption in making things right with and for her clan that she had lacked to think through her decisions, which left only one person outside of clan who lives with the truth of her nature, the old Quileute shaman. In her declining state she needed care from somewhere and needed someone to administer the injections as she started to become to weak to do it herself. Old Quil was the perfect choice, not only was he a shaman but he would not reveal her nature no matter

what. He had made an oath and he would keep it, but more importantly he would keep a letter and a vile safe until Isabella was seventeen, when her birth right would start to make itself known and force its way forward. Then Renee's plans for redemption for her clan could begin; because clan to her kind (especially Renee due to her bloodline) meant everything, nothing mattered more than the clan's safety. It was an innate instinct and she knew Isabella would feel it and would surrender to it.

However, they say even the best laid plans can go awry and that is exactly what happened the moment her heart stopped beating. As she watched the chaos around her, she didn't need to be a seer to know things were taking a nose dive for the worst; it was in that moment as she passed by the gateway and the voices of her mother and ancestors calling her to join them that she knew she needed to stay behind in this empty cold plane and watch out for her daughter, as it would be Isabella that would live the harshest of lives.

As the years passed Renee fell into a disdain as she watched her husband's actions towards their children. She knew he grieved and she understood why better than any of them did, and she could even blame herself for his madness because if she would have revealed herself, maybe he could have understood the pain better and found strength. But she couldn't blame herself for how he treated their children, most of all Isabella; she thought the magic that bound herself and Joshua would have had him at least treat the last parts of her with nothing but love and care. How wrong she had been. Her husband never took time to come down from his drunken, drug induced state to even try to see through the madness. In that time she had come to see how you can't expect redemption by not atoning for your sins, and she knew that she would have to face hers one day and so would her husband. She knew he was to far gone and that he would never seek redemption on his own, only finding it through the monster he helped create. When the Fates cut his thread and he met Renee, she would be waiting to see him face the redemption of the afterlife.

The only pride she had left was in her children. Even through all the pain and hurt, Isabella remained caring, sweet, and fair; and then there was the pride Renee felt in her son, Sam. He had lived by his word to protect his sister and care for her better then she could have ever dreamed of. Even though she saw the anger and bitterness in his eyes, it was always directed in the right place, towards the man that created the hell he forced them into. Never once did he show that disdain in his eyes to his sister; he only ever showed her love and acceptance when he looked at his small sibling.

Yet, even at seeing her son's love and devotion, she worried that he would falter somehow as he was so young. With such responsibility would he snap as a teen and breakaway from the burdens of raising a child? And if that happened, how would it affect Isabella? In these moments Renee wished she could reach out to the Fates and demand to see the future they have woven, providing they weren't blinded by Isabella's shield. Renee knew the Fates struggled with her own shield when they tried watching her; but in watching her daughter she could see the shield she possessed was more powerful by far. Renee snorted as she realized even if she could convene with the Fates, it would be useless when it came to Isabella. Her small amount of mortal blood would only give them small glimpses, which would be few and far between into her and those lives around her; and it would remain that way until she raised it.

Renee sighed heavily as she reached out and ghosted the frightened features on the young child's face beside her, wishing she had enough energy to spare to let Isabella feel her. Again Renee didn't need to be a seer to know that someday soon she'd need all the energy she had to stand by her little girl. In every part of her soul Renee knew that redemption would be the main focus and drive in her daughter's life, and she knew her daughter wouldn't see redemption for anything other than for atonement. How else would anyone see it who has been wronged by those around her? As much as Renee wished she had seen and done certain things differently and made better choices to spare so much unnecessary pain, she could not regret the action that led to the loss of her own life. For in it she had given the next generation the most important tool - to seek redemption for their clan.

The little girl next to her has been told nothing but how much of a mistake, waste and how unimportant she is. But how wrong Joshua is, because the little girl he despises and thinks nothing more than a waste of skin is the savior to not just the Quileute, their clan, but to all life.

Renee could hear her daughter's heartbeat increase from the noise below. Scooting closer, she wrapped herself around her baby girl and held tightly even if Isabella couldn't feel it. Renee would be damned if she wouldn't hold her child go through her terror alone. While the precious bundle could never feel her, Renee had never turned her back and never let her daughter go through any of her trauma outside her ghostly motherly arms. Renee would always be right here by her daughter's side through the good, bad, and horrible; she would never falter because dead or not, a mother always remains right here, right by their child's side no matter the distance.

* * *

Again I'm sorry for the information overload before starting the story. Like I said I'm new to this, and just wanted to make sure I covered all points. Good news is I can say that will be the last large AN for this story.

Any-hoot, there you have it I hope you all enjoyed the start of this story, and look forward to following Bella and the others on this journey.


	2. Please Don't Believe Me

_I own nothing, all recognizable characters and settings belong to Stephenie Meyer. As all song lyrics are owned by the artist listed. I only own any original characters found within this story_.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Please Don't Believe Me**

_There's footsteps in the bedroom where someone shouldn't be Somebody whispers I'll hurt you if you tell She keeps the secret and blames it on herself, her smile is just a shell_

_Please Don't Believe me_

_Terry Sue Crawford Version_

A six year old little girl sat huddled on a ratty dirt caked pink blanket inside a darkened closet; her heart racing with every slam of the cupboards and the breaking of glass. A silence filled the cold damp home only to soon be filled with heavy boot clad feet that stomped up the stairs, causing her stomach to tighten in fear and her breathing to slowly start to hyperventilate as each thud from those steps drew closer. Her eyes welled with tears at what she knew was coming.

This was something she was use to happening; something that came every day when he was home. Her body winced in pain from its soreness as she pushed her tiny body tighter into the corner; her bruises never had time to heal, because the punishments never relented.

The harsh steps had arrived, casting a shadow to seep through the small crack between the doors. In a flash the doors whipped wide open, there he stood, a tall dark skinned man. Her Daddy. The look of anger painted on his face as his dark brown eyes bore down onto his frail daughter.

She could feel her little body shaking so hard, as her dull peridot eyes darted to his clenched fists. She knew there was no reason to fight or run anymore; he would catch her and fleeing made it worse if she tried. It was a lesson learned long ago. She didn't even know why she hid from him. What was the point, he always found her. Yet she always hid in her cubby hole hoping maybe one day those walls would keep her safe; that somehow the out of sight out of mind would play true. As much as she wanted that, a part of her believed she deserved this; this was her punishment for taking away Mommy.

A sharp pain jolted through her already bruised abdomen, causing a stream from the well in her eyes to flow down over her soot covered face. A large wet sniffle would be the only noise to escape her. She knew better than to wail or scream; it just made things worse. In a sense she just bit the bullet, as her two yellowish front teeth bit down on her quivering lower lip to keep her from crying out. The rusty flavor of blood filled her mouth and as much as she was disgusted by the taste, it was worth it to keep the whimpers at bay.

"All you do is take! You are nothing but a leech, a fucking drunken mistake." His usual hateful degrading words spate through his clenched teeth, as he stared down at the shaking girl, his daughter. Slowly she opened her eyes to see his fist coming forward again, bracing herself for what she knew now would be an onslaught. The tears began to stream harder. She never wanted to look, it was bad enough to have his words ringing throughout her head, but seeing that hateful face haunting her made it all so much worse. Yet like a train wreck, she couldn't look anywhere else; she wanted to know when the next strike would come so she could brace herself. It forded her some protection. As his fist was about to make contact, the front door slammed shut. An over flooding relief filled her as he stopped dead, pulling back and standing up to his full 6'2" bulky frame

"Bella! Dad?" a small voice broke out.

As those words rang out and at the sound of small feet running up the steps, their father loosened his fists, backed away from the girl but not before giving her a warning glance before turning and leaving the room, bumping into his son as he made his way down the steps.

"Dad", the voice greeted with a fearful twinge.

Bella quickly wiped her lip, eyes, and nose with her blanket, making herself as presentable as possible.

"Bella," her name made her look up and into the soft brown eyes of her big brother, Sam. A door slammed causing both children to jump. "You can come out now, we're good for a day or so," he said softly. As soon as the words finished their way across his lips, she launched herself up and into his arms making sure not to wince as his arms encased her tightly.

This was truly the only place she felt safe, when she was with her big brother, her Sammy. She hated that he had to go to school but he was two years older, so he didn't have a choice. Sam might have only been eight but he acted so much older as he took on the responsibility for him and his baby sister's care.

He also hated leaving her alone to go to school, but he knew if he didn't go somehow someone would find out and report them to the State, which could separate the family. Not that he minded being taken away from his father but he couldn't take the risk they would separate him from Bella. That is exactly how he explained it to her when it came time for his first day of school.

He knew he got it easier than his baby sister when it came to their father. Believe it or not, Sam could remember a time when he wasn't hateful. Those days died when their mother died. The day that Bella was born. Hence their father's disdain for his baby girl.

As his mom got sicker and sicker, Sam remembered her making him promise to watch out and care of his little sister like a good big brother; and how she knew he'd make her proud at how he would do just that.

It wasn't long, maybe a year after their mother passed, that their father became even more irrational and moved him and Bella from their small home town to LA. He didn't remember the home town name just that it was surrounded by luscious trees and the air smelled of pine and salt. They settled into one of the worst sections of LA and into a decrepit house. Long gone was the beautiful two story white home with green grass he barely remembered. Now home was a two story hovel that was falling apart from neglect, or from where his father had put his fist or foot through the wall. Long gone was the green grass, now it was just concrete. Long gone were the clean floors, now they were covered in soot, cockroaches and rat droppings. Long gone were the cupboards full of food; now it was a struggle to eat, or even get clean clothes or bathe. Which was evident, when he looked at his sister and he too was worse for wear. It hurt worse seeing it in her, she was so frail, her face was sunken in, her what should be honey colored skin was pale, and her should be black shiny hair was brittle from lack of nutrients, just like her teeth and nails. But she never complained; she just did what she was told and seemed fine doing so as long as she had him.

With a heavy sigh, he pulled back the blanket giving her a visual once over. Giving her a small smile, he gazed at his faded blue watch. 6 pm. Had they really been this caught up in each others comfort for over an hour? It was past time now, slowly he took ahold of his sister's hand, leading her down the steps and out the front door not even bothering to lock it. What would anyone steal anyway? The beer, the whiskey, the pot, the heroin? In his mind, they were welcome to it.

A stumble caught his attention and had his arms flying out to steady his wobbly sister. It worried him that her gait was always off; he wasn't sure if it was because of her lack of food or just stiffness, or maybe something even worse. Not like he could take her to the doctor to find out anyway; it would raise questions.

With a small smile of reassurance, he continued to lead her down the darkened streets with only dim street lights to guide their way. Finally they turned the last corner, it seemed as if they were walking forever; when in reality, it was only three short blocks. Sam stopped dead. He felt panic as his eyes and mouth were wide in shock at seeing the local food shelter's doors closed and the lights off. It wasn't often but it did happen that the shelter would be closed either due to no volunteers or low amounts of food donations. Sam could feel a tugging on his hand and quickly shaking his shocked and nervous expression off his face, he looked down at his sister and gave her a smile. Something he didn't do often, seeing as his teeth were as yellow as Bella's teeth. He was always trying to hide any kind of tip off.

Slowly he tugged on her little hand as they set off through the streets, forcing his and her tired body another four blocks and into the back of an alley where a dumpster stood behind a pizzeria. Letting go of her hand, he quickly went to work stacking milk crates to give him the height he needed to be able to forge for what scraps of food that may be within. Quickly he climbed his make shift ladder and dove into the heaps of waste, digging for something to put in his sister's stomach. Disappointment quickly hit him as he could see it was mostly paper and boxes. What food was available was to rotten to eat and he couldn't risk them getting sick. As he was about to pull himself out, he heard the back door creaking open; quickly he threw himself into the far corner to avoid being seen. He hoped Bella would have heard the door as well; she would know it's her cue to get out of sight.

With a grunt a black bag was hoisted into the dumpster, followed by the sound of a slamming door. Cautiously he waited a minute to make sure he was alone before scurrying to the bag and ripping it wide open as he probed the contents. More cups and paper tumbled out, causing him to want to cry before he saw it. A half ate ham sub maybe about six inches was left. This was good yet bad; it wouldn't be enough for both, only for one and he knew who that one would be. Bella. He would rather be hungry then let her starve. With a firm grab on his prize, he pulled himself up and out of the dumpster, jumping down onto the pavement below. As if on cue a small frame slowly came into the dim light. A small smile crept up on Sam's lips; Bella did good, she got out of sight and kept her eyes on him. At seeing her brother's small smile, she too let one grace her chapped lips.

Sam grabbed her hand and they both darted out of the alley as they needed to put distance between them and the pizza shop. It was amazing how people could be so angry when someone took what they threw away. Obviously they didn't want it, and because they didn't want it didn't mean they wanted someone else to have it either.

Quickly they darted into the small park and perched on a picnic table under a street light. Laying his score on the table he began to unwrap the contents before handing it to Bella with a smile. She didn't raise a hand to take the offering, she just eyed it. Sam could see the shimmering from her unshed tears in her eyes. Bella didn't have any issue with eating out of the trash or not eating at all, she had an issue when there wasn't enough for both.

"Halves?" he sighed. Her little head bobbed up and down agreeing that's what it would take for her to eat. Sam ripped down the middle unevenly, Bella was to young to notice complete equals. He handed her the larger piece which she took happily. As the two began to eat their only meal for the day, another soft smile graced his lips as he watched his sister nibble on her sandwich as her jean clad legs and scuffed white tennis shoes swung back and forth innocently.

Sam could see and feel her sweetness even through all this hell; she never focused on only herself. Just like now, if Sam didn't eat she wouldn't eat, if Sam was cold she would give up her covers to keep him warm. Watching her he really didn't think there was a selfish bone in her frail body. As much as that warmed his heart, it broke it too because she was so frail and so tiny. He wished at times like this she'd be more selfish so she could gain a bit of weight. Sam knew he was underweight but he managed to score a bit more food here and there at school when the teachers brought things or when the parents would bring in cake for their kid's birthday. At times what kids did associate with him gave him some of their lunch. Every time he ate any of that, he felt a knot in his stomach with guilt that he got such a treat while his sister was at home hungry and hiding from their hateful father. At first he tried not to eat out of guilt, but again that led to suspicion and he needed to keep up appearances.

After the food disappeared, he again took his sisters hand and led her away. Bella knew where they were going now, it was the same place they'd go after every meal.

After a block of walking, they came to an old Chevron station where the bathroom door lock was broken. Pulling on the door, Sam led Bella inside and pushed a small step stool up to the sink and turned on the cold water. After a minute of letting it run, Bella lowered her head, cocked it to the side and began to drink from the spigot. After her fill, she hopped down allowing Sam to take his turn; as he finished he could see Bella automatically turned to face the corner allowing her brother some privacy. Quickly he turned the other handle to find a warm temperature before grabbing a few paper towels and loading one or two with hand soap. He stripped and washed himself before drying himself with few more paper towels then just as quickly as he undressed he redressed.

"Okay," was all he said. Bella knew it was alright to turn around, and with a nod he made his way out of the bathroom to stand in front of the door to keep guard.

He wasn't sure why she never allowed him to stand in the corner when it was time for her to wash or go to the bathroom. He only wanted to be close to keep her safe, that's why he had her in there with him when he washed. There was no way he was leaving her outside and out of sight.

He wasn't sure if it was a girl thing about modesty. Or maybe it was because of the lessons he taught her about where people are not allowed to touch her or what they aren't allowed to see. He knew as of about a year ago she no longer allowed him to assist her; she was very edgy about keeping her clothes on. To him it had to have been about the talk he had with her.

Bella copied her brother's routine with the paper towels before slowly removing her baggy clothing. Little did Sam know that it had nothing to do with modesty or his talk, the answers were bright and clear, which was spelled out in a yellowish green and dark purple; the results of one to many hits from her father. Bella might be young but she knew that Sam had a lot to deal with and she didn't want to add to his worry, or make it worse for him by confronting their father and having Sam receive these

bruises. She couldn't let that happen to him, but more importantly she didn't want anyone to know because it could lead her to be taken away from Sam. Sam told her they had to make everything look okay like the other kids at the playground or they could be taken away from each other. When she quirked her brow in question, he explained all the things that could tear them apart. She could never say anything; this was her cross to bare.

As Bella finished and pulled her clothing back on, she called out, "Ammy". With that the door pushed open and her brother held out his hand to her. Limping forward she took his hand as they made their trek back to their home.

As they walked, Sam again looked down at his wobbly sister and worry filled his heart. Next year she would start school and it scared him so much. Bella could hardly walk straight; she limped and wobbled from time to time, and she would always fall for no reason. She needed to get more life back in her skin, eyes and hair to be able to appear at least sort of healthy. His biggest worry was her speech. Bella didn't talk much; there wasn't much they had to talk about but she barely spoke; and when she did, it was only to Sam and her speech took an expert ear to understand. He knew she needed help with her speech, and he tried the best he could but well there is only so much he could do. He started bringing home books from school to try to get her to read a bit. When he first realized she just memorized what he would read, he soon changed his tactic and put the book out for her and taught her a word at a time. It seemed to work; but her speech still was off. He wasn't sure if he wasn't doing something right when teaching her how to talk or if there was something bigger wrong. In the small picture it didn't matter to him, he loved his sister more than anything; but in the big picture where other people were in it, it did matter because it would cause attention. He knew he'd have to work harder in this next year to try and fix it.

In a blink they were opening their front door to their dark home, flipping the light switch allowed them to be able to see and for Sam to get an unstable Bella up the stairs safely. He sighed, the house reeked of alcohol as he took a look around the kitchen. It was littered with broken glass from broken bottles, used needles and food wrappers. Sam could feel such disappointment and anger at his father; he could feed himself but not Bella or him. Sam knew the only reason they had electricity was too keep the refrigerator running to keep his beer cold. With a heavy sigh, he pulled Bella in front of him as he helped her up the stairs. Even though the house was a nightmare, at least the Devil himself would be out tonight selling drugs, not only to support his habits but to pay for the leaky roof over their heads and electricity to keep the beer cold.

As they reached the top of the steps, he flicked the light off before following Bella into the room to the right that was lit dimly by the street light out front. She bypassed her book and went to the pile of blankets on the floor. Sam couldn't remember what a real bed felt like anymore. They only had blankets now; blankets that Sam regretfully had to steal. With a sigh, he made his way over to their so called bed and crawled in behind his sister. It might seem strange for an eight year old boy to be sleeping with his six year old sister, but they needed each other's comfort from the nightmares that haunted their dreams. Pulling the bulky yellow blanket over them, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tight to him, kissing her atop her head.

"Wuv you, Ammy," her soft sleepy voice made him smile.

"Love you too, Bella," he said. He placed another kiss atop her head before lowering his head and following his sister into the nightmares that awaited.


	3. In My Arms

***Disclaimer I own nothing recognizable, all those rights go to Stephenie Meyer. As all Song Rights go to the listed artist. I only own any original characters.**

**AN- A Quick Thank You to those of you who reviewed, favorited and who are following this story. Your support means so much :)**

**Chapter 2**

**In My Arms**

_Story books are full of fairy tales_

_Of kings and queens and the bluest skies_

_My heart is torn just in knowing_

_You'll someday see the truth from lies_

_In My Arms_

_By: Plumb_

Sam sighed as he ran the chipped plastic comb through Bella's greasy hair, knowing if it wasn't for her poor diet and lack of cleanliness, there would be no way he'd be able to pull it through.

His eyes darted to meet the peridot ones that reflected back at him in the cracked mirror along their bedroom wall. It broke him seeing that bit of hope and sparkle in those normally dull eyes at what he knew was racing through her little mind. But they weren't like other kids, who were right now running down their hallway in excitement to what laid at the base of that sparkling tree. Keeping his eyes connected to hers, he gave her a sad half smile.

"Ammy done?"

"Yeah, I'm done," he said, stepping back to put the comb on the window ledge. The corner of his eye caught his little sister bouncing eagerly, yet wobbly on the balls of her toes, resulting in little squeaks from the rubber soles of her worn shoes on the badly worn floor.

"Got ants in your pants," he chuckled, taking in what joy he could as he took her little hand and began to lead her down the hall and down the steps. As they descended, Sam was glad that the only sounds in the house were from their footsteps; he was very grateful for their father's week long absence. Today wouldn't be much but at least they didn't have to spend it with degrading words and dodging liquor bottles. As they came to the base of the steps, Bella wiggled herself free from his grip and clumsily darted into the living room. Running his hand through his hair in frustration, he pushed forward causing him to become rooted at what was before him.

There on the mostly empty wooden living room floor at the base of a makeshift Christmas tree, which he had managed to make out of a trimmed and disregarded pine branch he found at a tree lot, sat a devastated little girl. Gone was the elated little girl from his memory who danced around the tree singing _'Ingle Bell'_ over and over a few days earlier.

"Anta no wuv us eater," she whispered, which caused Sam to break from his thoughts as he looked down at his sister. The sight of her caused his heart to clench and a nauseous feeling to enter his stomach at her words and at the shimmering wetness that replaced what was moments before joy in her eyes.

He knew Santa wasn't real; had known for so long but he never had the heart to tell his baby sister. She would always say maybe if she was just better the next year Santa and Daddy would love them. He knew neither were true, and maybe he should lay it out for her. She was six now, maybe he should stop taking her to the mall to see Santa; but he just couldn't. He couldn't take away seeing that happy smile and lightheartedness as he took Bella to see Santa. She would tell him in her broken words how much, '_Ooder she wa tis ear,'_ He could hear her broken words clear as day at the memory. But how much longer could he take seeing this; and when did he break even more of her innocence?

_'Not today,'_ he told himself with resolve. He felt the warm stinging behind his eyes, quickly he turned making his way to the hall closet. He wouldn't let her see him cry; he had to be strong to show her there was nothing to fear. As he pulled the door open, he bent and retrieved what laid in the farthermost, darkest corner. Taking it in his hands and placing it behind his back, he approached the misty eyed girl, who now looked up at him again, causing his heart to once again clench. With one hand he smoothed back the hair from her small face, before resting his hand on her boney cheek "He might not, but I do." He smiled as he pulled the object from behind his back and handed it over. Quickly a smile graced her frail face as she took the gift that he had wrapped with discarded newspaper from the street and tying it with twine he found from the tree lot.

The paper gave away to black material; a squeal rang through the house as the joy came back; canceling out some of the dullness in her eyes. She held up her treasure, a way to big LA Kings jersey that surely would come to her knees. She wasted no time pulling it over her head.

"Ank ou, Ammy!" she squealed again as she began to dance around.

Sam couldn't help to smile brightly. It was by pure luck last month when he was at the clothing drive, he stumbled upon the find and knew this would make her Christmas. He chuckled as she clumsily mimicked skating around the almost bare living room. He never could understand why she loved the sport so much. Maybe it was because it was the first escape they engrossed themselves with when they moved here. He would take her down to the street corner to a store that always played local sports on the large TVS that sat in the glass windows. They would sit on the concrete out front and watch for hours, taking in the peace that it provided away from the hell that lurked at home. Sam knew the streets weren't exactly safe, but when having to pick a poison, the streets won every time. A beeping of his watch let him know it was time to head out.

"Come on, hockey star, we gotta go."

Bella turned to him, a smile on her face and nodded as she made her way to him; stopping in front of him to allow him to put a purple beanie on her head. Taking her hand, he led them out into the late afternoon air; it was one thing he didn't mind about living here. The weather wasn't overly cold as he remembered from where they use to live; saving him from having to worry terribly about coats.

It didn't take long until they came to the bustling entrance of the soup kitchen. Sam pulled Bella off to the side and waited; it didn't take long to see their opportunity and pulling quickly on her hand, he led her forward, blending in with a small family that made their way through the serving line. Making sure to stick close but not too close to make the family suspicious; it was always a risky game, but it was a game of chance they had to play. It had to look like they weren't here alone. One misstep could bring everything crashing down around them and the authorities would be called because they are unsupervised children.

As they came to the end of the line, Sam let go of Bella's hand as he picked up both trays. Bella quickly grabbed the back of his shirt as he led them behind the small family until he knew they were out of sight of the volunteers. He turned sharply and led them to an empty table in the back corner.

Sitting down the trays, Sam pulled the cracked plastic chair from the table before helping Bella into the seat; then pushed it close to the table in hopes that more food would go into her mouth than on her clothes. It was more than her walking that was an uncoordinated task for her; it seemed bringing an utensil to her mouth sometimes seemed like a chore to her. She was unable to get what she held in her hand to her mouth on the first try. After one accident where she lightly stabbed herself in the cheek with a fork, Sam quickly decided it was a spoon or fingers for her. Again he wasn't sure why she had trouble, but again what could he do?

Taking his place next to her, he took a look at what was dished out to them; he grimaced a bit. The meat seemed to be something that resembled wet cat food, along with watery mashed potatoes, a small helping of corn with a single slice of white bread. It was the holidays, and people couldn't even now seem to find it in their hearts to give to others. Wasn't that the meaning of this holiday?

Sam turned his gaze to see his sister eying the food happily, she never was picky or fussy and neither was Sam. He was grateful just to have something to eat, but that didn't stop the hope or wishing for a real good meal. Most of all today of all days. Sam handed her a spoon and watched her get to work on her tray. Seeing her okay with the all these hardships always made him smile and continue on without another complaint.

It didn't take long before the trays were empty and the stomach pains were gone.

"done, Ammy!" her cheery voice called out

Turning his attention to her, he couldn't help the chuckle and smile that came to him as he took in her appearance. Her jersey made it through stain free but the same couldn't be said for her food encrusted face. With a shake of his head, he pulled the napkins from her tray and his and began cleaning up her stained face. He couldn't help but wonder if she got more on her face then in her mouth.

As the last bit was wiped away, he stood, pulling out Bella's chair before helping her down. Once he knew she was as steady as she was going to get on her feet, he grabbed both trays and like before Bella took a hold of his shirt as he weaved through the tables, after dropping the trays off at the counter and taking her hand back in his, he led the way out.

Normally they would go home, but not today. Today he had a surprise for her. It was the least he could do because he knew this would be her last Christmas of innocence. He would burst her bubble next year and he needed to give her this Christmas magic she still believed in this one last time.

After a block of walking, they came to a stop; Bella's face was full of surprise as she looked up wide eyed. Pulling her forward through the door, up the steps where he dug into his pocket and pulled out some change he had been collecting off the streets for months. He deposited it into the box next to the driver before leading Bella to an open seat on the bus, allowing her to take the spot next to the window. She would be able to watch the world go by, but also Sam liked having himself between the aisle and his sister. He was an average eight year old in size but still he felt better having her along the wall, making her less easy of a target for anyone to try to grab.

Trips like this were a treat, mostly to Bella. They usually didn't last long; this one being no different. Their stop came quickly; as they departed the bus her eyes grew even wider at the large building that stood before them. Sam felt himself preen with pride at the look on her face. She didn't know where they were, just that it was busy and lit up for the holiday. With a quick glance at his watch, he knew they had to move. Again with a simple tug, he broke Bella's daze as she toddled next to him as he led her around the back.

Right on cue a door opened as some grumbling teens moaned about working. As they lit their cigarettes, their attention was taken away from the opened door; allowing both brother and sister to slip in and over to a staircase. Sam dropped to his knees and signaled Bella to hop onto his back. He knew it was going to be tiring but worth it as he started up the stairs. When they came to the last flight, he knelt down let her slide off and in his usual habit took her hand and led her forward. As they broke through the tunnel, he could hear Bella's gasp.

"Ockey," she shouted as she looked up in excitement at her big brother.

"Welcome to the Forum, Bella," he said as he pulled her too some abandoned seats.

They wouldn't get to watch much seeing as it was almost the end of the second period already. As they took their seats, Bella's eyes never left the skating figures, just like the smile never left her face. As the buzzer finally sounded, Sam pulled a reluctant Bella up.

"We'll come right back. Promise," he said with a soft smile as he led her into the halls that were filled with people.

As he brought her to a bathroom, a brawny man caught Sam's attention, "You do know this is the boys' room, don't you, Son."

Sam snorted "Yeah, I know but while waiting for snacks, she had to go and my Dad needed to stay in line. So I'm on baby sister duty," he said as if he was annoyed, throwing in an eye roll for good measure. Sometimes it really helped that Bella looked more like four then six. The man chuckled and let them pass at Sam's dramatics.

As they made their way inside, they took the handicap stall and did like they always did. Sam went first while Bella faced the corner and once he was done, he left her alone to do her business but stood outside the door.

When the lock clicked and the door opened, Sam helped Bella wash her hands before he followed suit. Knowing it almost seemed pointless with what he was about to do, he again took a hold of Bella's hand and walked out of the bathroom and into the now empty halls.

"One minute until puck drop," was announced.

Quickly he pulled Bella over to the trash can and peered down inside; he was surprised at what he found. He quickly pulled out a half-eaten bag of popcorn and hot dog along with two half full sodas. He handed the drinks to Bella before turning and making their way back to the abandoned seats from earlier. As they sat, the puck was dropped and Bella again fell into a daze at the dance below her. They spent the period snacking on their finds, cheering and booing with the crowd. For that twenty minutes,

Sam forgot about all the troubles, about where their next meal would come from and for once they weren't the poor kids. It felt like they were just like everyone else, a part of society that people cared about. But like all good things, they come to an end at some point and as the buzzer rang through the building, it also brought back reality onto him.

On cue, he took Bella's hand and tugged but was met with resistance. He could see the sadness in her eyes that the game was over. She didn't want to leave here, and to be honest, Sam didn't either but there wasn't a choice in the matter.

"We'll come back again. Promise," he smiled.

With a nod she gave up her fight and followed him out of the building. Sam paused before picking up a packet from the ground, causing him to smile; it was a program from tonight's game.

LA KINGS

VS

NY RANGERS

12/25/1976

He handed it to Bella who smiled at the players on the front. "Something to always remember tonight," he said softly as they continued on and got onto the bus.

Sam watched her briefly as she stared out the window. He meant what he said, he would bring her back but he didn't know when. He used up the last of his money to pay for their ride home, but he always kept his word. She knew that, and even if it took a few more years, he'd get her back here again. Maybe then they wouldn't have to sneak in, they'd be able to go in with tickets.

As the bus came to a stop, they exited and made their trek down the darkened streets and up the worn steps of their porch. Taking a deep breath, Sam placed Bella behind him in case when he opened the door a bottle was launched in their direction so he would take the hit and not her.

As he twisted the knob he took a deep breath and stepped inside, pausing at the entryway listening. When no bottles, no cursing, not even a drunken snore presented itself, he knew they were safe and still alone. Pulling Bella forward so he could close the door, he saw her rub her eyes tiredly. He smirked, they did have a long day.

Like every time steps were involved, he placed her in front of him and helped her up the steps and into their room. She quickly laid down onto their blanket bed still holding the program to her chest like a would be teddy bear. She fought her heavy eyes; Sam sat behind her and pulled her shoes from her feet and the beanie from her head, placing them neatly by the base of their blankets. Laying down beside her and pulling their blanket atop them, he pulled her tight to him and kissed her head.

"Wuv you, Sammy," her sleepy voice washed over him in shock.

Tears started to flood his eyes. "Love you too," he whispered

The tears slowly started to track down his face as he buried his head into her hair for a minute as she peacefully slept. He kissed her again. Today might not seem like much but it was a day that he would never forget. Such as the happiness of her gift, their full bellies, the bonus of snacks, and her exuberant expression as they watched the hockey game. What made this the best Christmas of his life so far wasn't anything of monetary value or the feeling of fitting in, it was the gift she just gave him by finally saying Sammy. He felt now maybe just maybe things would be okay. Maybe Bella wasn't wrong; maybe Santa was real and did love them after all because he just got what was atop his Christmas list.

* * *

There you have it,

I Hope you all enjoyed a Sam and Bella Christmas. While not glamorous I think Sam managed to keep up with Good Old St. Nick, with what little means he had available. Unfortunately this chapter is the calm before the storm that is about to hit.

Please review, and let me know what you think. No Flame Please.


	4. Don't Leave Me Behind

***Disclaimer I own nothing recognizable, all those rights go to Stephenie Meyer. As all Song Rights go to the listed artist. I only own any original characters.**

**AN: I am posting two chapters today, since I didn't update last week. Plus this week I will be to busy to post due to my hockey schedule.**

**Chapter 3**

**Don't Leave Me Behind**

_I belong with you now _

_Oh please give into me_

_And stay forever_

_Oh don't leave me behind_

_Song-_

_Don't Leave Me Behind_

_By: We are the Fallen_

The months passed achingly slow like they always do when you live your life by a routine and in the shadows of fear. It was now May; it had been almost five months since Christmas. In that time Sam started pushing Bella harder in her vocabulary and even started having her work on math problems from his text book. He was pleasantly shocked to come home today to find her sitting at the ratty kitchen table with her legs swinging wildly, her brow furrowed, her nose scrunched up as her two front teeth bit at her bottom lip as she stared intently down at his math book, which he had forgotten. There was a piece of paper off to the side and a pencil dangling in her right hand. As Sam stood over her, he felt such joy and pride fill every bit of his heart as he looked down onto the paper. It was hard to read due to her chicken scratch but he had taught her so translation for him was easy. To others it would almost appear that it was some alien language the answers were written in

"I do ight, Sammy?" her hopeful peridot eyes peered upward into his shiny brown ones.

"One hundred percent right," he smiled down at her before placing a kiss to her forehead causing her to giggle in delight. He turned slightly again and his eyes stared at the chicken scratch answers. In five short months he had taught her writing, better pronunciation of words and math skills. Was any of it perfect? No, she still struggled but had grown so much under his mentor-ship, unfortunately her mobility skills were still lacking. None the less he was happy at the progress. It might not be everything he hoped for but good things come to those who wait, he reminded himself.

"Hey, go get your shoes on."

"Ok, Sammy."

Bella quickly wiggled from her seat and as if on cue as soon as her feet hit the floor, she tripped over herself before regaining her balance and darting off to do as she was told. With a smile still in place, he placed the chicken scratch paper and chewed up yellow pencil in the open book to mark its place before closing it.

"Eady," that angelic voice catching his attention.

Never letting the smile fall from his lips, he walked over and took her frail hand in his and led her out to start their daily ritual for survival.

It wasn't long before they finished all that needed done. Bella was now sitting on their make shift bed happily looking at her hockey program and randomly pronouncing words she could understand.

Sam wanted to be able to smile at the sight and feel the pride he had felt earlier but like his smile that long ago faded, he realized what tomorrow would bring them. Tomorrow he would leave with his class for camp. He did not want to go and he didn't want to leave her alone. When he heard about it, he didn't worry much until he heard it was part of the school curriculum and it would count as their final science grade as they surveyed nature, collected and learned to catalog things. The only way out was a call to the school by the child's parent requesting them to be given an exam instead of going to camp. Sam knew that wasn't about to happen; he learned to forge his father's signature but he couldn't fake a phone call. Fear consumed him, he didn't know what to do. There was no way out of this that wouldn't cause suspicion, so it quickly became clear for the first time he would have to leave her alone overnight.

He remembered telling her about it two weeks ago; she stared at him confused before breaking down and insisting she could be a better sister if he didn't leave her. In her little mind he was leaving her for good and never coming back. Once she calmed down, he stressed over and over that he would be coming back. He would leave Wednesday and come back that Sunday, then he'd finish out the following week and they'd be together all summer.

He had spent a lot of time in the past two weeks preparing Bella to be without him for four days. He had resorted to doing things he wasn't proud of by stealing from the local markets. He needed supplies that would last, like cans of spam. He found a bucket that he filled up with water for drinking and took two rolls of toilet paper from the Chevron Station as well. She would have to use the over grown back yard and the thought made him cringe to think of his sister being reduced to the state of a household pet. Especially when adding eating out of cans, eating something that resembled dog food and drinking water from a bucket with only cupped hands to the mix. The only thing that gave an upgrade from being no higher than a household pet was the use of toilet paper. It wasn't the first time they had to use the yard but this was the first time that it would be her only place to relieve herself for four days.

Then there was the biggest issue. Their father. Sam worried deeply that he would find the supplies he had acquired and go into a rage about him stealing or him hiding food from him. A mental snort filled his head; _'Yeah, like that man needed food_'. He always fed himself and never once thought about the two small mouths at home. It wouldn't matter; he was selfish so he would take offense. He also worried what their father would say or throw at her while he was gone. He knew when he wasn't around, he would lay into Bella with verbal assaults and throw bottles at her. He walked in on it once and tried to get him to stop but when he wouldn't, Sam felt some sort of heat lick up his spine as he felt himself shake in rage. Some weird growl came from his throat that caused his father to stop his assault and turn his once rage filled eyes into ones filled with fear and shock. In an instant his father was out the door and didn't come home for a week.

After he walked out the door, Sam felt a cool shaky hand grab onto his hand, which stopped all the anger he felt and let him focus on his bleeding sister. Ever since that night, he had never felt that way again but his father would always watch him cautiously. He didn't know why those actions caused him to back off but he couldn't find it in himself to care, as long as it got their father to leave Bella alone.

As of right now their father hadn't been home in over two weeks, not like Sam cared. In fact he was thrilled, it gave him the time to hoard the things he needed for Bella and gave him hope that maybe he'd stay gone for the duration of his trip. But most of all stay gone for tomorrow, as it marked the day their mother died and that is a day he is in rare form. A blubbering apologetic mess one second as he calls out to her and the next second he is off the handle throwing things and breaking anything in his path. It was almost enough to make you feel bad for him. Almost.

Sam remembered his mother and his promise but her death wasn't something he really mourned. To him it was more about celebrating the birth of his baby sister, which he loved more than any toy in the world once he laid eyes on her. In his bag that laid packed was his most treasured possession, a picture of the day Bella was born. A sweet lady who had been checking in on their mother for months sat him down on the couch and placed a soft glowing Bella in his two year old chubby arms telling him to support her head. Sam peered down at the warm wiggly thing wrapped in pink; and his eyes popped open wide as a loving happy wide smile blessed his face as he looked down into those peridot eyes that sparkled up at him.

He never had seen such eyes and even at two they captivated him. In that moment he knew he loved her and would have done what his mother requested without having been asked. His new sister was a part of him and he was a part of her. Somehow he knew they wouldn't be like other siblings and in that moment something deep in him told him they'd do anything for each other, that they would always do what they thought was in the best interest of the other and would always have each other's back. He would do whatever it took to keep her safe. In that other worldly moment is when the sweet lady had taken the photo. He came across it right before they moved to LA, when he knocked over a box and the photo fluttered out. He was so shocked to see that moment captured and to see something he didn't see in that moment as he was to transfixed on her eyes; he missed Bella's first smile as she peered up at him happily. That was a special picture indeed and he always kept it close.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he reached into their closet and like Christmas pulled out a newspaper covered package. He made his way to their bed and placed it on her lap as he took a seat next to her, which caused Bella to turn and face him with a questioning look.

"Open it."

"Silly Sammy; orrow my earthday."

Sam could feel his heart constrict a bit at knowing that and knowing he wouldn't be there like every year before but managed a chuckle, "It's birthday, Bella."

She wrinkled her nose and huffed as she looked up at him, "At is what I ed, Sammy. Eeez."

"Yep, exactly what you said," he chuckled as he placated her a bit. He would normally correct her to help her with her speech but he couldn't get himself to do it. Not today at least. All this was going to be a rough test on them and he could let it slide today. "Bella, I know tomorrow is your birthday and you know I have to go away and I'm going to miss it."

"NO!" she shouted as she threw the gift to the ground as tears lined her eyes and fear filled her heart.

Sam sighed loudly as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "Yes, Bella. We talked about this; I have to go, it's for school," he paused as he pulled her back down beside him and her tear streaked face towards him. "Bella, please, this is just something I need to do for me," he said as stoic as possible. He did not know or understand his poor choice of words he had chosen in his pain and frustration would come to haunt him.

Bella continued to cry; she could understand to a degree why this was happening but something didn't feel right. There was a foreboding hanging in her soul and it scared her because she knew it meant things were going to change. She could feel something being placed in her lap again, which caused her to focus and see the black and white wrapping that took residence there.

"Good thing it's not breakable," Sam chuckled as he motioned for her to open it.

With tears still flowing, she ripped away the paper to reveal a knitted black material. "Hockey hat," she said as she looked up with a sad smile.

"Yep, to go with your jersey. I know it's a winter hat but it will come in handy this winter," he said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Happy birthday, Bella" he whispered before placing another kiss atop her head as he fought back his own tears.

They sat in silence for what seemed forever, each feeling so much pain and hurt; but what could be done? He knew of nothing that he could do other than suck it up and get through it. He knew she could do it as they were Uleys. Their father might not be much when it came to that name but to him, he and Bella brought it the honor the name deserved.

After this they wouldn't be separated again because next year she'd be going to the same camp. At this moment he was glad he managed to skip last year's schooling because he was able to be with Bella full time; even if it left him a grade behind. It took the neighbor mentioning how his children never attended school before his father made the effort, but still avoiding Bella's enrollment, Sam guessed the last thing he wanted the school to see was a girl that screamed abuse. Sam wondered sometimes what motivation did his father have in keeping them when he obviously could care less about them. Pushing away a useless thought, he pulled himself together and walked over to the closet and opened the door.

"Bella," but no response. Sighing he continued, "All your food and water are hidden in here, make sure you eat every day, okay? I'll know if you don't. Since I won't be able to take you to the station to use the bathroom to wash, you will have to wait until I get home. You will have to use the yard for every body function; that's why I took the toilet paper and it's in here too. Also your clean clothes are where they always are, so remember to change at least twice while I'm gone. Now do you remember everything I told you and all the rules and what you're supposed to do?" but his question went without a response.

He looked back and his heart shattered as he wrestled down a sob. He took in the dejected looking girl whose eyes were focused solely on the hat in her hands. Sam crouched down in front of her and took the hat from her tiny hands and placed it on her head. Forcing a smile onto his lips, he lifted Bella's chin forcing her eyes to meet his,

"Black looks good on you," he chuckled. "Bella, I know you don't like this but I need to know you heard me, and that you understand everything I said. Most of all the rules," his voice now stern in his desperate attempt to make sure she understood where everything was and that she would be okay. Her response was an affirmative nod. "NO, BELLA! NOT GOOD ENOUGH," he yelled, quickly regretting his tone as she flinched.

"Food, ater, oilet paper in cubby, potty in ard, change two imes, ollow rules, no eve house and no open oor to stranger and ock," she sniffled out. "I eepy ow, Sammy."

A small bit of relief filled him knowing she understood what needed to be done, Sam felt the hot burn of tears again but fought them back. She needed him to be strong and stoic not the blubbering mess of weakness that he really was. "Yeah, sleep sounds good," quickly he made his way into position behind her and wrapped his arms around her extra tight. Her arms wrapped around her Kings' program; it was kind of funny how she was his teddy and that ratty booklet was hers. He remembered asking why she loved it so much and simply put, it was '_best day, no sad or bad just her and Sammy.' _He knew then that booklet was her way of always remembering a light in the darkness and by holding onto it at night, it would shine that light and hope even into her nightmares. Kind of like how he felt about her. Because every milestone was the light in the darkness for him.

"Wuv you, Sammy," cut through his thoughts.

But Sam said nothing as he bit the inside of his cheek in fear that a gut wrenching sob would otherwise leave his mouth if he even tried to respond as his mind raced, _'OH GOD, HOW ARE WE GOING TO DO THIS?'_

* * *

First Update for today. Please review, no flames though.


	5. Concrete Angel

***Disclaimer I own nothing recognizable, all those rights go to Stephenie Meyer. As all Song Rights go to the listed artist. I only own any original characters.**

**AN: In chapter, you will see exactly how Sam and Bella come to view the situation based off last chapter differently. Also this chapter contains severe child abuse.**

**Chapter 4**

**Concrete Angel**

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light; _

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,_

_When morning comes it will be too late._

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_She stands as hard as a stone in a world she can't rise above_

_Song-_

_Concrete Angel_

_By: Martina McBride_

This morning Bella was nothing more than a mere automaton as she had said not a word to Sam. She went through the motions, only initiating responses when something would require one by giving a nod or shrug. Her mind was frozen, her body numb as she watched her brother dart around quickly looking for a piece of paper he needed so he could go. Once he found it, a one armed hug was all that was given before he darted out the door, and onto what according to him what he needed to do. The door closed and her body again continued with motions that seemed programed into her as she shuffled forward locking the door.

Robotically she turned around and faced the empty house, it was just her now. Sammy said it would only be for a few days but she had to wonder now. In all the years she had never seen him so happy to leave her behind. Again her mind echoed with his voice, '_Bella, please, this is something I need to do for me.' T_he words made her stomach knot.

Neither of them had ever done anything that was about just me. It was always we can do this, we will get through this, we need to do this, never was there just me. Slowly her body slid down the faded white door until she came to rest on the floor as memories of the night before started to come forward. Everything was so different; Sammy wasn't Sammy. To a point she knew her brother had a lot to deal with and taking care of her wasn't an easy task. It was something that he never asked for but he never complained about, but last night that seemed to change. Again his words echoed, '_Bella, please, this is something I need to do for me.' S_he might not have liked him leaving but could understand why. When he first explained it weeks ago about how it was important for them too blend in, it seemed understandable; but last night it was not about us anymore, it was only about him.

Then this morning he couldn't seem to get out of there fast enough. As Bella watched him, she had never seen him so excited about something and a sudden sting of guilt hit her at feeling the slightest bit selfish at her wanting him here with her. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling of being abandoned out of her mind due to that one word, _'me'._ Then there was his distant goodbye before he ran from the house letting the door slam in his wake. That sound is what sparked the automaton mode she was in to lock the door as he had instructed, thus completing the program sequence.

When he said he needed this for _'me'_, did that mean he needed to be away from her today because like their father, he was now resenting her for taking their mother away and sending them into this hell? Did he mean he needed to do this for himself because he didn't want to spend the day dodging beer bottles and insults from their father by running interference for her. Did he want her to get what he thought she deserved? Her mind flooded on repeat with these questions. She always wondered when he would get tired of taking care of her.

Bella fought against her thoughts; she didn't want to believe what was circling in her head. Again bits and pieces of last night flashed in her mind, as she remembered how much like their father Sam acted for those few brief moments. How one minute everything was fine until when she regretfully got upset about her gift being given early. In that moment Sam not only looked like their father with the anger in his eyes, but the tone in his voice is what caused her heart rate to race; which in result caused her body to start to shut down by instinct. Her heart ached as she remembered the empty words, how in a last ditch effort to release herself from the robotic state she was falling into, she told him she loved him. In the first time she can remember, the words weren't repeated; not then and not before he left her to fend for herself.

Bella bit down on her lip as a tear flowed from her right eye as she looked at the destruction that surrounded her. She felt so guilty at the sight; Sammy and their Dad's torment were all her fault due to today. It should be a happy day as today was her birthday. She knew other kids were greeted warmly, given gifts, had parties, given a cake and told to make a wish as they blew out the candles. She stifled a sniffle as her mind raced, 'I_f only I had a birthday candle to make a wish, maybe I'd wish I was never born,' _swirled through her thoughts. To her it would free Sam of his burden and their Father of his grief.

It would give them in return someone they both loved; not someone who they hated, not someone that caused them pain, not someone who only took, and not someone who was incapable. Even if she could get a candle Bella knew it would all be for nothing; she knew wishes didn't come true. She had wished for so much and never once did anything come of it, and she doubted a candle would make a difference. With a hard sniffle, she rubbed her face clean with the black mesh sleeve of her beloved jersey before rising to her feet and shuffling into the kitchen. Since wishes wouldn't help, it was up to her to be better, to be less selfish, to be less of a burden, to do better for Sammy; then maybe just maybe he might love her again. '_If he comes back,'_ that thought alone made her cringe and feel bile rising from her churning stomach.

With a deep breath she pulled out the folding chair and crawled up to sit level with the card table that made up their kitchen table. She reached out and pulled the book to her, opening it to the page that was marked by her paper. Slowly she placed everything in order to continue her task at doing better, just like Sammy wanted.

Bella stared at the numbers in front of her and was amazed how yesterday it all seemed understandable with a little concentration, but today it all looked like nothing but a foreign language as her mind couldn't seem to focus on how to make sense of what she so easily could yesterday.

* * *

Sam long ago gave up singing along with the class as the bus barreled down the road; he no longer had any desire to continue playing along with this charade. His eyes remained focused on the window as he watched the world pass by which only made him remember Bella and how she would always sit and watch out the bus window.

Sighing, he rested his forehead against the cool glass; his stomach was still knotted and his body tense from last night and this morning. By the time he was able to hold in his tears last night and to respond to Bella, she was fast asleep. His hiccupping response falling on deaf ears. It took forever for sleep to finally find him and all too soon it was morning. As soon as he opened his eyes, he remembered all that was to come today and had to fight against the tears again. How was he supposed to say goodbye to her for so long? How was he going to make it out the door without a tear? The only way he deemed was to remain stoic and distant. With his resolve set he woke Bella and started to prepare to leave and to his surprise Bella said no more about him leaving; not a whimper, not a cry, in fact she said nothing at all as she stood strong, like him. Each of their faces giving away nothing that was held behind their masks.

Again time seemed to be against him and all too soon it was time for him to leave. He couldn't get himself to look at her throughout the morning because he knew one slip of pain in those peridot eyes would've had him waffle in his resolve. So when he could no longer hold off the clock, he quickly wrapped his left arm around her and gave a small squeeze before turning and running out as if the house was on fire. The door slammed in his wake which caused him to wince at the sound, knowing how Bella hated it.

The biggest part of him wanted to go back in and make sure she was okay, but his resolve held him strong as he continued on his path. He barely kept it together all morning and in that moment when it came to say goodbye, it tore at his soul and his whole heart to shreds. He had no choice but to keep the contact small and say no words as he left because if he did anymore, he would have let his waffling side win. So he continued down his path, wiping away at the stinging tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

The weight of the world felt like it was resting on his shoulders as his mind raced with all his worry. Would she remember to eat? Would she drink enough? Would she sleep okay without him? Would she cry a lot? Would she fall? Would their father come home and take her food and water? Would their father come back and take things out on her? There was just so many scenarios. The only comfort Sam had when it came to their father and his possible return was that he might have thrown things and yelled but at least he never hit.

Before Sam knew it he was at the bus, quickly he threw his bag into the storage compartment before handing the slip of paper with his father's forged signature to the teacher at the door. He climbed aboard and took the first seat he could find and from that moment took to watching out the window.

A strong hand on his shoulder had him tense immediately as he slowly turned his eyes away from the window. "Come on, Sam, we're here," his teacher smiled as he jerked his head towards the entrance of the bus.

Nodding, Sam stood and made his way off the bus. He paused at the base of the steps as he took in the trees; it was something that reminded him of a place he long ago left behind. His mind filtered at how much Bella would love seeing trees like this; she had never seen anything like it. Sighing, he walked over and fished out his bag and took his place in line waiting for a room assignment. His mantra kept ringing through his mind, '_Nothing can end until it begins.'_

* * *

Bella jumped as a loud thud and cursing filled the house. What she saw out of the corner of her eye caused her body to stiffen immediately and her heart to pound. Her eyes quickly shifted to the kitchen window and she noticed how dark it was. She didn't even take a moment to wonder how long she had been working before shifting her eyes down and intently stared at the book in front of her.

"Why the fuck was the door locked?" her father's baritone voice growled out.

Bella could feel her heart beginning to beat even harder and her palms start to sweat in her fear.

"Well?"

His snarling tone caused Bella to jump before she shrugged her response as she was unable to find her voice. In an instant she felt the hat ripped from her head before a fist latched into her hair, snapping her head backwards and forcing her eyes up and looking briefly into the soulless brown ones above her before looking away.

"I asked a question, Isabella, and that requires a response, a verbal response not a bullshit gesture and a lying one at that! So why the fuck was the door locked?" he bellowed as he fisted her hair harder which caused the roots to start to give way. He yanked her head back further which caused a popping sound to emanate from her neck and pain to jolt through her body.

"Sammy go," she stammered out as her eyes locked onto his. Her heart hammered at his enraged sneer and she could smell the alcohol on him which made her stomach lurch at the thickness of it.

Suddenly she felt her head flying forward, only stopping as it came into contact with the hard surface in front of her. She heard a cracking as pain filled her face and a wetness could be felt flowing from her nose. She felt dazed and confused; she winced as she felt what her face rested on being pulled out from under her which caused her face to fall limply onto the surface below. Slowly she raised her aching head finding it free from the tight fisted grip that held it moments ago. A deep laughing sound rang in her ears.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Ath ook," her voice wheezed through the pain.

"I can see that! What I want to know is why you have it? You can't even get the pronunciation right. What in the hell makes you think you can get this right?" his voice was full of amusement as he gazed at the blood soaked pages.

Shaking her daze, Bella reached a shaking hand forward and took a blood splattered paper into it and shoved it up to her father. "I do ight," she snapped her eyes narrowing as she gathered some courage in her pride. A loud deafening smack echoed through the air as she felt a hard surface strike the side of her cheek which caused her head to snap to the side from the impact. Pain, fluid and something sharp filled her mouth as she fell to the floor from not only the impact but the pain. Her body ached for air; she couldn't pull it from her nose and her mouth was full. Quickly she coughed out the contents in her mouth, which allowed her to take in labored breaths.

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that?" his voice growled dangerously low as he dropped the math book down into the pile of blood and teeth by her face. This caused splatter to rise and fall onto her quickly bruising face. She felt him draw closer before he slipped his hand into her hair, again fisting it and pulling her head up and closer to his mouth, "I'm your father, Isabella, and I deserve your respect. It's the least you can give me seeing how much you take from me, you little leech. You never give anything back, just take. You took my wife, you took your brother's loyalty, you take shelter from me that I have graciously given you when you have given me nothing in return but pain. You, Isabella, are ungrateful and that little bullshit attitude just shows how much. Seeing as Sam had you lock the door, that means he won't be back for a while," he paused with a chuckle. "Guess you finally managed to push him away with your worthless, useless needy ungrateful bullshit, huh?" he cooed darkly. He fisted her hair harder which caused a slight whimper of pain to escape her. "Well, he's in luck because I'm going teach you respect and how to show some graciousness in your attitude. Maybe at feeling the pain we feel, you'll learn just how to do that." As soon as the last syllable crossed his lips, he slammed her head down into her own blood and into the wooden floor causing her head to pound, her vision to swim and a groan to flow from her swollen lips. No tears fell or even pooled in her swelling eyes. She could feel the tearing of her hair from her scalp as she was yanked to her feet. A hand clamped around her throat, making her labored breathing almost impossible; a hard blow to her stomach pulled her attention away from the pressure on her throat.

"ONE DRUNKEN MISTAKE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME," he roared before she felt herself flying; only stopping when her small body came into contact with the kitchen wall. As her body came to rest at the base, she felt hard kicks assaulting her chest and ribs. Moving her stiff jaw she bit down onto her swollen lip to keep her groans to herself in hopes of not fueling his anger anymore. It seemed like forever until everything stilled. Everything hurt, her back now throbbed and her chest ached, which protested at any request to move. She could barely see anything, but she didn't need to see to know her father was still around. She could hear his pacing through the floor boards even over the pounding in her ears. Her mind was nothing but static and in all her years she had never been subject to this kind of onslaught. Even through the static she couldn't help but feel even more responsible and that she deserved this. It was her fault her mother died, her fault her father was hurting, her fault Sam was so burdened, her fault for talking back to her father even if it was to try to prove she wasn't stupid.

She could feel the static starting to give away to black but she fought against it. She needed water, she needed her blankets. Slowly she braced herself, fighting against her resisting body as she forced her way to her feet thinking the punishment was over. Since it had been a good while since she was stricken; she staggered forward towards the steps only to feel a hand clamp down on her wrist and jerk her back with so much force it caused a popping sound to come from her shoulder. Another hand grabbed roughly at her face and turned it forcefully to look at him, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he hissed. "You haven't learned shit, little girl, because if you did you wouldn't have moved until you were told."

He shoved her forward which caused her to stumble into the living room and again grabbed her by her neck and led her over to the mantle where he grabbed something and shoved it into her face, "Look at what you cost me!" he bellowed. "Look at what you took away from me seven years ago today," he screamed as he picked her up by her throat and slammed her down into the old coffee table. She heard a cracking sound in her ribs and a pinching of her lungs, causing her breathing to become more labored and almost impossible to draw a breath as she was plowed through the old wooden fixture. There was pain in her back but it was nothing compared to the pain in her ribs and her fight for breath. Again she felt a hand fist into her hair before a fist slammed down over and over onto her face. The blackness was closing in and everything was becoming to much, to hard to breathe to hard to stay conscious, just to hard to live. She started to let the blackness win. Suddenly she felt herself free as she heard a loud crash and, "FUCK," being yelled before the house shook under the slamming of the front door as her father made his exit.

She laid there fighting the static and the blackness; unsure if she should move or not, unsure of what made him stop his beating and unsure of what to do. She laid there for what felt like a lifetime as she fought with staying awake and to breathe. Finally she rolled herself over into to the splintered mess and started to pull herself forward with her good arm and push herself with her legs. Dragging herself through her pools of blood, she made her way to the steps. Digging deep within she dragged herself up each step and into her room before falling limp. She fought through the pain to keep moving. Her hazy vision caught a glimpse of herself in the cracked full length mirror that hung on the wall and saw shards of splintered wood sticking out from her back which made her look almost like a porcupine. Her eyes darted to her face and she didn't even know who she was looking at as it was nothing but a swollen, blood streaked mess; her hair was matted from blood and missing in other places where it had been ripped out.

She couldn't look anymore; pushing herself before she was ready, she crawled into her closest, her cubby. She struggled, barely strong enough to close the door behind her, she used her last bit of strength to push herself into the deepest, darkest part of the closet. Finally she allowed her body to go limp and into the fetal position still fighting to breathe. With the blackness in her mind looming to take over, she reached blindly into the darkness hoping to find it, her one piece of comfort. Finally she felt the soft fabric of her blanket and slowly and painfully she pulled it to her holding it close to her face as if it was lifeline as she stared into the darkness, 'I_wish I was never born,' _was her last thought as the blackness overtook her mind.

* * *

AN: Okay, please don't come looking for my head after that. It needed to happen for plot purposes. As I said before things have to get worse before then can get better. As for the next chapter we will be leaving LA and visiting LA Push.

All respectful reviews are appreciated, flames are not.


	6. It's The Fear

***Disclaimer I own nothing recognizable, all those rights go to Stephenie Meyer. As all Song Rights go to the listed artist. I only own any original characters.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites list. I cannot say enough of how much all of your support means to me.**

**A quick note about this chapter: this chapter is happening a few days after the course of events from Chapter 4. It will be taking place in La Push and will allow me to add my first dash of supernatural in the form of a vision from Sarah, who is a seer. So a major foreshadowing alert is ahead in what she sees and in her actions afterwards.**

**Chapter 5 **

**It's The Fear**

_I Fear Who I am becoming,_

_I feel that I am losing the struggle within_

_I can no longer restrain it,_

_My strength, it is fading_

_I have to give in_

_Song-_

_It's The Fear_

_By: Within Temptation_

The laughter that filled the air caused Sarah to smile brightly even as she had to dodge a racing Embry and Quil in the hope of not dropping the cake she held in her hands. '_Wouldn't it just be fitting to drop it now and not from coming down the steps blindly,' _she mused to herself with a bright smile.

Gently she placed the cake down on the center of the large picnic table. Standing back she intently counted the number of candles making sure there were eight. Her son was turning seven but they always added one extra; the one to grow mentally. Silly but a tradition non-the-less. She felt a tight grip slip around her waist causing a wry smile to grace her lips as she was pulled back into a firm chest and a chin rested on her shoulder.

"The cake looks great so stop fretting. Like the kids will really notice in their hurry to devour it," a husky voice chuckled.

Sarah couldn't help but smile at how right he was, "I know, but it's not every day your baby boy turns seven," she sighed thinking how fast time was going.

"You say that exact same thing every year," he chuckled.

"Well, it's true each time," she smiled as she elbowed him in the ribs causing him to groan and let go. With a knowing smile, Sarah turned to watch the children play a game of tag amongst the trees. She once again felt those strong arms encase her.

The children were really a close knit group, some more than others. Such as Embry, Quil, and Jacob. A soft smile graced her lips as she thought of her young son and his friends. '_Those three were like The Three Musketeers but acted more like The Three Stoogies,' _she mused to herself as she watched their interaction. Her eyes then drifted to Jared, he was two years older than most of the children and while close to them he was always a bit more reserved due to the age difference. He carried the natural essence of being wise beyond his years. But today he was on par with the younger boys in their game of tag.

A small snoring sound had Sarah turning to look; there on her friend Sue's lap rested the head of young Seth, the youngest of the group at the age of four. Today's events weren't anything spectacular by any means just a small party to celebrate a birth; but took a toll non-the-less on the small toddler.

"I swear you'll pay for that!" screeched throughout the yard.

Sarah's eyes whipped towards the only girl in the group, Leah, who stood arms crossed and if possible, steam would be coming out of her ears as she glared at Jacob with so much distain. Her favorite Barbie and Ken dolls now laid headless and deep in a pile of mud. Sighing before a smirk crossed Sarah's lips, she watched a devilish glimmer enter the young girl's eyes. She knew it wouldn't be long before the girl got her pay back. Jacob might know how to push Leah's buttons, but that glimmer in Leah's eyes showed she knew how to get her revenge.

As she watched the children her heart ached, knowing two were missing because of a mental breakdown from loss. She often wondered how Joshua, Samuel, and young Isabella were doing. It angered the Council that Joshua left in the middle of the night with the children - most of all Samuel. Truth be told Sarah was less then pleased herself, she had come to love both those children as if they were her own. She and Sue took turns helping with the children after Renee's passing.

After his initial return from fleeing the home the night Isabella was born and Renee died, he was despondent and ignored his newly born child. It took a lot of effort from her, Sue, Harry and Billy to get him to hold or feed his daughter. They constantly berated him with, '_What would Renee think if she saw you not loving and caring for the gifts she gave you?'_ Then and only then would it seem to break through the darkness and cause him to react in a caring manner to his children.

People worried for the family, but everyone assumed that things would get into some normalcy once the grief had time to process and run its course. However, they couldn't be more wrong.

Joshua's slow decent into depression sometimes marred on the verge of madness at his loss, he began to drink more and more. His temper started to become out of control and he would disappear for days on end leaving the children, only to be found by one of the visiting couples. With each day Sarah could see such confliction shinning in his eyes, a mix of disdain and a longing as he looked upon his little girl. When someone would ask Joshua how he was, he would sometimes just grunt and other times he would sneer and say he would be just fine if it wasn't for her, using his eyes to direct the true meaning of the statement.

It finally became evident after a year, that he wasn't getting any better. Sarah and the Council could have sworn that Joshua was acting as if he had lost his imprint, but he along with all the other men from his generation never phased. So it wouldn't be possible. Non-the-less it was time to intervene in his behavior. It took both Billy and Harry to haul his hung over ass to the Council building where he was ripped into about his abuse, and his new found alcoholic tendencies. They tried to get him to see reason but he accused them of interfering and not understanding because what they created didn't murder the one they loved most, before standing and storming out of the hall and into the night. That shocked everyone in the room; hearing that he believed his own child, his infant daughter, had murdered her mother in cold blood.

Right then and there the Council went to work in their plans of removing the children until they could get their friend the help he so desperately needed. As the morning sun rose and they made their way to the Uley home, they arrived to a house that was empty of human life. There were no children, no Joshua; their clothes were strewn all over the bedrooms. It was apparent that they were too late. He had run off with his children.

That was six years ago. The Council and Sarah tried to find them in vain, but it was to no avail. He had covered his tracks to well; and even Sarah's gifts couldn't get past whatever was blocking them from her.

The shrill ring of the home phone caused Sarah to jump and bring her thoughts back to the present. "I'll get it," Billy murmured in her ear.

As the safety of his embrace released her, a cold breeze flowed over her, which chilled her to the bone and for the hairs to rise on her goose pimpled flesh as she was pulled into her mind's eye.

_Sarah found herself thrown into a perfectly round and empty grassy field that was surrounded by the plush green forest. 'Where am I? Why am I here?', repeated in her mind as she circled around to get her bearings as she tried to figure out exactly why the Fates brought her here, and what they wanted her to see from this vision._

_A shrieking that sounded as if someone was being skinned, caused her to jump as she whipped her head towards the ear shattering sound. Her stomach lurched as her eyes fell onto a now teenaged Jared, whose flesh was melting and ripping from his bones. A cracking sound mixed in with his cries as his bones re-broke and elongated as they started taking a new shape. Finally with one last scream of pure terror, Jared was gone and was now replaced as a brown horse sized wolf. Sarah couldn't believe she was seeing the return of their spirit warriors. It was considered an honor to be granted the gift, but she couldn't help the feeling of being disgusted and nauseous after seeing the transformation. She looked at a panting, exhausted Jared, who was trying to stand on weak wobbly legs as if he was a newborn colt. _

_Suddenly Jared's panting was drowned out as more and more ear shattering screams and shrieks filled the air, which caused Sarah to drop to her knees and place her hands to her ears to afford her some protection. Fighting the idea of closing her eyes in attempts to try to focus on drowning out the horrid sounds, Sarah raised her head. She turned her gaze upward and felt bile rise as she watched the same sickening thing happening again to a teenaged Embry, Quil, Leah and finally ending on a young tween-aged Seth. All four had melted away their human form to become wolves, Embry a silver wolf with a black mask, Quil the color of chocolate, Leah a soft sleek silver, and Seth a sandy earth tone. They were now like Jared, who had been struggling to stand on wobbly legs, as they panted in distress. After what seemed a lifetime, each wolf finally stood on shaky paws as they made their way over too stand in line with Jared._

_A tortured pain filled snarl, mixed with a husky sobbing had Sarah's heart clench in her chest. Turning quickly to see who those sounds were coming from caused a gasp and her stomach to lurch at seeing the owner of the sounds. They belonged to her now teenaged son, who was fighting against the breaking and melting of his flesh, as he focused on something. Raising her gaze to see for herself what was giving her son the strength to fight his destiny was in the shadows of the surrounding forest a pair of exotic peridot eyes holding his gaze. The eyes struck her at their intense beauty yet familiarity. She couldn't look away from them; they drew her in but not due to some want or desire but at a familiarity that she had seen them before. 'How can I feel as if I know the owner but not remember? How could I forget such eyes?' Sarah pondered._

"_Let her go, Jacob. She isn't the one," a stoic yet harsh voice called out just from inside the parallel tree line. Sarah paid it no mind. How could she as she watched her baby boy fight against the impossible for those exotic eyes. Sarah pushed herself to her feet making her way forward. She had to be close to him even if this was a vision and they could not see her. She needed to be there for her son. As she got closer, she froze in shock at what she saw as she gazed into her son's eyes. She could see nothing but love and desire to be by the side of whoever held those intoxicating peridot eyes. Jacob's eyes blazed with a fire which showed he was willing to go to hell and back to do just that._

"_Jacob, do not make this worse than it needs to be; she is not good enough. Do not disappoint me, your heritage and your mother. What would she think of this?" rang a husky voice Sarah knew all too well, the voice of her Billy. She looked up for him but couldn't see him anywhere. Rage filled Sarah at his words. Who was he to speak for her, most of all saying something like that? She would be proud of her son to fight for love, not ashamed or disappointed as her husband was making it appear. "Fine, don't let her go; I will make her disappear as if she never existed," his voice was gruff and hard, filled with not a threat but a promise. _

_'This isn't my husband,' Sarah couldn't help but whisper to herself in shock. Yet she knew in her gut that voice and she knew not only was it him but he meant it._

_The worst soul shattering scream pulled Sarah from her inner thoughts and pulled her eyes right back onto her son. Right then and there she could see in his eyes that threat was the lit match to set fire to the inferno that raged within, causing him to fall forward and an aching howl to rip through him as his flesh melted like a burning candle's wax, and his bones broke and twisted. They reshaped and the result was a russet colored wolf. Long gone was her little boy. There laying on the ground panting with eyes held tightly shut lay a wolf, a spirit warrior. _

_Sarah's heart was breaking for her son as she watched him. Like the others he was wobbly trying to stand but unlike the others he kept his eyes tightly shut. Finally he made his way to his feet, keeping his head and shoulders slumped as he walked towards the other wolves. He ignored the cries of the owner of those exotic eyes that echoed behind him; ignoring the love he fought so hard for. _

_'It has to be the pull of his imprint to Leah that has him not even looking back,' Sarah mused sadly as she thought of the poor girl who cried at the loss and abandonment of Jacob._

_Sarah watched as Jacob reached the others and opened his big brown eyes and in amazement and shock she watched as he greeted each member of the pack; but he looked over Leah as he always had, like she was nothing, instead he continued on taking his place in the line. This caused only more confusion to Sarah._

_'Jacob is meant to be Alpha. Why wouldn't he stand at the front of his pack?' she couldn't help but wonder as she watched intently. _

_In unison all the wolves lowered their heads and barred their necks, even Jacob, as a midnight black wolf emerged from the forest. Its' eyes softly and painfully looking in the direction of the girl with the peridot eyes weeping from the forest. A look of guilt seemed to cross the wolf's features before almost hesitantly turning and snarling at the poor girl. This caused a gut retching sob to come out and then for those beautiful eyes to turn and run into the darkness of the forest. Hesitating and almost as if pulled back by an invisible force, she turned and gave one last look backwards at Jacob's wolf before turning and fading away into the darkness that the forest provided. _

_A loud thud had Sarah turning to see her son had fallen to the forest floor; his body jerked as if he was in utter pain as he whimpered and howled. This was soon to be followed by the rest of the pack. Sarah gasped at the feeling in the air; there was an incompleteness in the pack and it radiated off them. It filled every one of their hearts and minds. Sarah didn't need to be part of the pack to know the loss of that girl with those special eyes had somehow caused this damage. Sarah knew now she was being given a warning about those eyes. _

_'Were those eyes intent to cause damage to the pack or something to keep my son from Leah to make the pack weak? Or were they something that the pack needed to be complete?' Sarah's mind raced. None of it made sense. The last part of her previous thought really sent her for a loop, if Jacob didn't imprint on Leah._

'T_hose eyes couldn't belong to a wolf? Leah was the she wolf, the Alpha female. Right?' surged through Sarah's mind. It would be impossible for two she wolves; there was only ever one she wolf to a pack and that was the Alpha's mate, which clearly had to be Leah Clearwater. Yet her son looked at Leah no differently then he always did. _

_Sarah pushed hard and tried to see the girl but could see nothing but the eyes. Somehow this girl was shielding herself, leaving nothing more than more questions and worry._

_A series of snarls broke out, causing Sarah to leave the enigma she found herself lost in. She turned her gaze to see the midnight wolf being attacked viciously by Jacob. The fight was brutal. You would think it would be over the Alpha position but she knew better. She could feel it and it made itself clear as day as she thought of how easily Jacob stood without a fight in line with the rest of the wolves and so easily dropped his head and barred his neck in submission to the black wolf. No, her son didn't want to be Alpha, which really didn't surprise her. Jacob had never shown any interest in learning anything from his father about tribal matters or traditions; he just wanted to be a kid. So why should leading a pack of wolves be anything different, he had no desire to lead. No, this fight was over something much bigger, something bigger pushed him to fight the Alpha wolf._

_It didn't take long before the bloody fight ended leaving her son the victor as he stood over the midnight wolf's submissive form. The other wolves growled at their once Alpha in disdain at whatever was going on in the pack's mind. Something innate told her the fight she had just seen of her son taking Alpha was not out of desire but out of desperation and anger which was about to send the pack into a deep chaos._

_Suddenly her mind felt as if her world was being tilted on its axis. Quickly the scene flashed, changing deeper into the future. Sarah now found herself somewhere amongst an open field bordered with trees and there standing mixed among the pack were the Cullens and the sight confused her._

_'Shouldn't they each be on their side of the border? How could they be standing as one?' flew through her thoughts. Confused as she was, she could see all of them were nervous, tense and unsure but not at each other. It seemed as if they had a common focus and goal as they worried over someone or something that tied them together. Sarah walked forward, trying to see what the pack and these vampires were willing to fight side by side for. As she got closer, she could see a tan skinned girl tucked tightly into a vampire's embrace. Sarah stepped an inch closer when suddenly a pair of garnet colored eyes from the girl flicked over the vampire's shoulder, causing Sarah to stop dead at the sight of them. She pushed to see more but it was futile; she couldn't see anything more of the girl other than the tanned skin and those haunting garnet eyes._

_'Why and how could the pack condone someone of our kind being with a vampire, a Cullen or not?'_

_The loud crashing of breaking trees caused Sarah to whip around at the noise, before looking back to see the Cullens and the pack had placed themselves into a fighting stance. As Sarah took in the sight, again something innate told her that something wasn't right that something key to the wolves was missing; and that without that key element, they were not capable of handling what was to come next._

_Battle scenes started to flash before Sarah; she could see the wolves struggle with their lack of fighting ability. They were uncoordinated and untrained. She watched as each wolf and Cullen fell. It all ending as her son lay broken and bleeding. A vampire with fiery red hair sank its teeth into his neck and released its venom, which caused Sarah to scream out and fall to her knees as she watched her son slowly and painfully die._

"Sarah, Honey, come back to me," she heard, breaking her through the fog and pulling her back to reality. Her brown eyes once again focused and connected to the dark brown orbs that were in front of her. She could feel his hands on both sides of her face trying to keep her focused and grounded. Her eyes darted to the laughing children as she remembered what she saw, which caused her eyes to well with tears.

"What did you see?" his voice again echoing in her ears. She thought back to what she saw. She knew what she saw was not going to play out just like that; it was more of a bigger picture thing for her to interpret.

A war raged within her. She was once told by an old medicine woman that to share and forewarn what you see could have a positive or negative effect. If you read the signs wrong and released the wrong message, you could cause the worst to happen. So be sure to review what you saw in your mind's eyes before any warning was given. However, that teaching seemed to teeter on the edge of reason because all she knew was that her son's life was at stake along with every child that now played in her yard. There were seven wolves in her vision but only six children in her yard. Her mind raced with what that meant; who else carried the gene and wasn't known about?

"Sarah," his voice always the anchor that brought her back from her inner battle.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked trying to divert his attention. Billy always knew when she had a vision and to an extent he understood that she couldn't say everything and sometimes nothing, but she wasn't sure this time what the right option was.

"That can wait a minute. What did you see? Does it involve the children? Is that why you keep eying them?" he pressed.

Sarah could feel her warnings from the medicine woman falter. She thought of Harry and Sue, Mary and Quil IV, young Quil's parents, Linda and Thomas, Jared's parents, Abby, Embry's mother and her and Billy having to bury their children. That is if they lived after their protectors were gone. She had to been told this as a warning to get the pack ready to stand together and train harder, she reasoned. She was trying to give herself comfort in breaking the rules.

Tears started to leak from her eyes as she threw all her knowledge, her teachings out the window. Not taking the time to evaluate her vision, she shook her head yes to the question. With a hard sniffle and unable to take her eyes off the kids, "All of them will phase and all will die," she whispered heartbroken. She held back a sob as to not scare anyone because of her distress.

"Maybe knowing now, all that can be prevented if they train hard enough. Yet, I'm not sure that will even help; it felt as if the pack wasn't complete," she mumbled still confused.

Billy turned and watched the children in shock. All of them were to phase and all of them were to die? No, this couldn't be, it just couldn't. Sarah had to have been right; she had to have seen it so they would be more ready this time around. Billy encased his wife tightly in his arms, "Don't worry, Honey, we will be here for them, you and I."

That was all she heard as she was sucked back into her mind's eye into another vision. This time it was of her and she was a bit older but not much. In that moment she saw how she was to die; she saw everything from the date, the time, the location and what she was sentenced too.

"Do you hear me, Sarah? Did you see something else?" Billy urgently cooed bringing her back again to reality. Bile rose in her stomach at what she saw but she knew she couldn't say anything. No, this needed to remain a secret. He would hate her if she were to tell him. She knew in her heart that this wasn't something that could be stopped. Sometimes visions had a certainty and were less of a warning. There was no change for visions that had a certainty and even if you tried to stop it something new would arise. Fate just had plans that couldn't be fortified and she knew that was true when it came to her death. She hoped by not fully getting that certainty feeling with her other vision, there was hope to at least change that.

"Sarah, you're scaring me. Did you see something else?" Billy's voice was a little harsher now.

Shaking her head, "Uh, no. I'm sorry, I am so worried about what I saw, worried about our son and about us all," she mumbled softly.

"We won't let that happen. Okay?" he whispered as she could only nod numbly.

"I HATE YOU, LEAH CLEARWATER!" bellowed throughout the yard.

Everyone turned to see Jacob sitting up covered head to toe in muck as he spat out the remnants of mud he had used as a tomb for Leah's dolls. Even in her worry, Sarah couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her because as she predicted, Leah got even.

Billy chuckled, "Hard to believe those two will be an Alpha pairing."

"I'm not so sure they will," she trailed off causing him to turn to her with a furrowed brow.

"Honey, Jake is Alpha and you said that Leah phased."

"Yes, but in my vision Jake fought his phase. Almost winning for a girl, a girl I couldn't see but for a pair of peridot eyes. When he finally phased and looked at Leah, he looked at her as he does now, like she is a pebble in his shoe. When those peridot eyes faded away, it seemed to be what made the pack incomplete and send Jacob into a war."

Billy couldn't hide his annoyance, "So you're saying a girl was strong enough to keep the Alpha from imprinting? Don't you see that's why the pack would feel incomplete".

"No, it's more than that."

"It's the only thing that makes sense. We have to watch Jacob and who he is around."

"Billy."

"No! There is a lot at stake with what you saw and we need to be on the lookout," his voice leaving no more room for argument.

"Who was on the phone?" she sighed wanting to change the subject.

Billy too sighed. She wasn't sure if it was an irritable one or one of relief, "They found Joshua."

Sarah felt her heart speed up at his words as she thought back to her vision and the seven wolves, "The black wolf. Sam."

"You saw Sam?"

"Well, yes and no. I saw his spirit wolf, he will be Alpha of the pack when Jacob phases," she said softly.

Billy grunted, "Makes sense. He's older and should shift first and would take the Alpha spot until Jacob does."

Sarah wanted to hear no more of the pack. "What about the kids?" she asked as she showed her motherly concern.

"Josh was found OD on a street corner and is now getting discharged from the hospital, and sent to county" he sneered as he thought of his once friend's shameful actions.

"THE KIDS, BILLY! FUCK JOSHUA ULEY," Sarah gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Sam is away at a school camp and will be picked up by CPS when he returns tomorrow," he said as he thought about the fear the poor boy will face when he steps off that bus.

"And Isabella!"

"I don't know; she isn't registered in the school. They did find an address in his wallet. At this time they are planning to send a car over to investigate the home, sometime soon" he sorrowfully said as he took in his wife's tear and fear filled eyes.

"If Sam is okay, I'm sure she is too. Don't think the worst, at least not yet," he whispered as he caressed her face trying to adsorb some of her worry. He knew how deeply she and Sue had come to care for those children. Most of all, the small infant girl. Sarah looked at the girl as if she was her own. They never had any daughters and conceiving was difficult which made Jacob even more of a blessing. Yet it didn't stop the want in his wife's heart for a daughter. If Joshua wouldn't have run, she would have gotten her wish as they would have taken the children into their home and raised them.

"Billy, I got the tickets and ahold of Josh's mom. Allison and I are ready to go as soon as you're packed," Harry said solemnly.

"I hate to do this. You know what, maybe I should just-".

"No you won't; you will go in and pack and go get those children and bring them back here under tribal law! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Sarah hissed her demand with authority.

"Crystal," he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back before you know it," he whispered.

"And you better have two little ones in tow! I mean it, Billy. When it comes to Joshua, he can rot for all I care," her words laying down the law which caused Billy to smile and nod as she watched him walk into the house.

"Mama, can we have cake now? Please," the sweet voice of her son rang out as she felt him tug on her skirt.

As she looked down on his mud covered face she couldn't help but smile, "Of course," causing a bright million watt smile to fall across his face. Sarah clapped her hands, calling attention for everyone as she started to light the candles. As everyone started to sing the first chords of the Birthday Song, Sarah watched and took in all the children as excitement filled her at the thought of two new faces soon joining the ranks. It was a long time coming but it was coming. It was her son's birthday, but today she felt as if at least one of her wishes had come true.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed our field trip to La Push, and Sarah's vision. Next Chapter we will be back in LA to see how Bella is doing.

Reviews are appreciated... Flames though are not.


	7. Mordred's Lullaby

***Disclaimer I own nothing recognizable, all those rights go to Stephenie Meyer. As all Song Rights go to the listed artist. I only own any original characters.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites list. I cannot say enough of how much all of your support means to me. This chapter takes us back to L.A. There are multiple things happening at the same time so each scene is separated by a line.**

**Mordred's Lullaby**

_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,_

_And carry it out into sleep, child._

_Darkness will rise from the deep,_

_And carry it out into sleep._

_Song-_

_Mordred's Lullaby_

_By: Heather Dale_

Bella's eyes snapped open quickly and she felt it again, cool soft hands stroking her fevered skin and sweaty blood caked hair. Angelic words seemed to be cooed in her ear over and over, '_You're not alone; I'm here; I'm here. Stay strong, sweet girl, it's not your time.' _But each time she managed to open her eyes, she found herself alone and only the sensation remaining. As good as those words and the cool hands felt, Bella preferred waking up to this, the darkness.

Most would feel as if the walls were closing in on them and the darkness would seem to be smothering them, but the opposite was happening for Bella. It was becoming her friend, her place where finally nothing reached out and hurt her. Slowly she turned her head, only to be filled with a sharp pain that flowed through her body. Her eyes landed on the water and food only a short distance away. Her mouth was completely dry; the wetness of the blood flow had ceased and left a dry, ashy, copper taste to lie dormant in her mouth. Concentrating hard on her good arm, it flopped to the floor with a thud. She curled her fingers into the small wooden grooves and tugged, attempting to pull herself forward but her body jerked only about an inch before her grip was lost, leaving her limp and her body screaming in protest. There was no way to reach what she so desperately needed. She couldn't move again if she tried. As she laid there focusing on the bucket, she couldn't help but wonder how long she had been lying here. It was not like she'd be able to know even with a watch; the numbers were meaningless to those who were unable to make sense of it. No, the only way she would have known was by the rise and fall of the sun. But here in the darkest part of a closet falling in and out of consciousness, that was impossible; but it was to her the safest place to be. She didn't know why it felt safe; it's not like it kept her father away. Maybe in some sick way she picked it as her final resting place. Her tomb, perhaps.

Her breathing was becoming shallower and more forced as she panted for air through her opened mouth, as she stared at the bucket. A new tiredness was filling her body, everything hurt so much and the pain was just more overwhelming by the minute. Her heart beats were becoming few and far between. She was so tired; her eyes felt like lead weights and she could hear the voice again begging her to stay awake. Bella had no interest to listen anymore, she wanted to let go to the darkness that was calling to her.

* * *

"What a shit hole," the officer muttered as his eyes raked over the building.

"Do you expect anything less from a crack addict, Murphy."

"Richards, I expect nothing from anyone in this part of town," he grumbled.

With a sigh Richards opened her car door. "You know not everyone that lives in these parts is like the scum that owns this house," she paused giving her gruff older looking partner a harsh stare. "Besides, your opinions of this area mean jack right now; the only thing that matters is getting into that house and finding the missing girl," she hissed as she removed herself from the car slamming the door in her wake.

Murphy was a good guy, one of the few men on the force that wasn't a sexist ass but he had tunnel vision when it came to places like this. This being the part of town where trouble was an hourly occurrence; here he was unable to see that there was some good. How was he to know that she lived in this exact same neighborhood growing up. Not due to a drug addicted mother or father, it was due to the lack of money when her father up and left, leaving a woman struggling with three kids and barely any money to support them. Of course that meant taking refuge here in the outskirts, the so called underbelly of the bright city, where rent was cheap which took a bit of a burden off a struggling mother.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, she raised her hand and knocked on the door over and over until pain started to fill her knuckles.

"There isn't anyone here. We should-".

"NO!" she seethed. "Most likely she was told not to answer the door; we can't leave without checking the house," she hissed as she grabbed the knob and began to twist.

"Are you fucking nuts?" he growled as his hand clamped down onto her shoulder. "We cannot go in there without a warrant."

Richards turned and sneered before she pushed opened the unlocked door. "Like I give a shit," she barked back. "Stay here if you're so worried about protocol. Me, I'm more worried about a little seven year old girl," with that she shook his hand from her and let herself into the putrid smelling home.

"Damn it, Richards!" he groaned as he stepped in after her. He was unable to argue as the greater part of him called to him over protocol when it came in the innocence of a little girl. He charged through the door and was stopped dead in his tracks as he rammed into the back of his partner. This caused him to curse and for the first time take in a breath of the stale air, which caused his stomach to tighten and lurch at the smell of decay that mixed with alcohol and God knows what else. "This place is-," was all he got out as he finally took in what his partner already had. A house torn in shambles, holes busted in walls, broken glass lining the floor from broken liquor bottles, but what caused him to feel completely uneasy was the blood streaks lining the hallway. Slowly, like his partner, he walked forward gasping as they turned into a kitchen that was littered with pools of blood. None more disgusting then the pool that laid at the base of a chair where teeth rested amongst the dried, caked, rusty mess. "Holy fuck," he choked out feeling the nausea rising.

Richards felt her stomach churning as she took it all in. The teeth that laid among the blood were so small she knew they belonged to a child, which caused her heart to start to race. Her eyes darted to the pile of black strands that lay next to it; from there her eyes darted around the kitchen as if she was putting a puzzle together. Next to them in the wall was an indent and at the base was another dried pool of blood and hair was caked into the broken plaster shards. The bile was constantly rising in her stomach as she eyed the blood streaks that laid under their feet. Turning slightly she followed the stains into the living room and the sight made her have to brace herself on her partner as she dry heaved. At the sight of the broken bloody remnants of the coffee table, she didn't need to be there to know what happened, to know that someone was thrown through it.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see her partner was struggling as well. Pulling at all her strength, she eyed the drag marks of blood that led to the steps. Standing tall, she pulled away from Murphy but not before pulling on his arm and gesturing with her head to follow.

* * *

Sam was the opposite of every other kid on the bus; their faces were long at the reality of having to go home while his face was bright at the fact of finally returning home. Sam surprised himself a bit by enjoying camp more then he thought; yet at the same time no matter how good the freedom felt, he couldn't wait for the trip to be over. No matter how good it felt at the lack of responsibility, he worried about Bella. He worried if she was eating and doing everything he instructed and if there was any rule she broke, he was sure it was about changing her clothes. Trying to get her out of that jersey was like pulling teeth, Sam chuckled to himself at how ever since Christmas that jersey had become like a second skin and was almost impossible to get her out of it even to wash it. 'W_ell if you can call taking clothes and hand soap to the city fountain in the middle of night washing clothes_,' he mused. Right now he could care less if she changed or not, he couldn't wait to see her and wrap his arms around her again.

No amount of freedom was worth the loss of his little sister. Pulling his bag up to his lap, he unzipped it and checked on the precious cargo within. He smiled as he took in the beautiful Forget-Me-Knots. Knowing how much Bella would love them as she had never seen a flower like this, he could picture her happy dance when he told her their name and that they were for her, proving he could never forgot her. He could feel the bus coming to a stop and quickly zipped his bag, and threw the strap over his shoulder. As he darted to his feet, his path was blocked by Mr. Cale; Sam raised his brow in question as he looked up to see the grave expression on his teacher's face.

"Hold on a minute, Son" his voice was stoic while his eyes showed a whole different story, which caused Sam to wonder what he had done to be in trouble.

As the last student exited the bus, Mr. Cale stood back allowing Sam to exit his seating area. Sam felt tension rise in his body as he could feel his teacher right on his heels as he made his way to the front of the bus and down the steps. As Sam's feet hit the pavement, his stomach dropped as he saw a police car parked next to the bus with a woman dressed neatly and standing next to the policeman. Sam felt his heart rate increase. '_NO!'_ kept swirling through his mind as he met the lady's sad stare. He could feel the weight of Mr. Cale's hand on his shoulder, causing his gaze to turn and look at the man behind him.

"They're here to help, Son" he said with a forced smile.

Sam turned back to see the lady standing in front of him; it felt like his heart was about to burst from his chest as he looked at this woman. One of the people he fought so hard to keep away from.

"Samuel? I'm Ms. Heath," she said softly.

Sam didn't care who the hell she was; he cared what she was about to do; take away the only thing that mattered, Bella. It felt like a punch in the gut when his mind finally allowed him to think once again. "Bella. Where is Bella?" he choked out in his shock. Sam didn't fail to notice that nobody answered and how the woman's eyes darted away from him for a moment.

It pained her not to be able to answer such a simple question, but at this time she knew nothing, only that the police were dispatched to the home. Yet her instinct from years on the job, told her the answer to his question wouldn't be something he would want to hear, and till she knew the only thing to do was to follow protocol "Sam, you need to come with me now," she said as she reached for his hand.

Sam quickly yanked his hand away. "Where is my sister?" he gritted out through clenched teeth. Again nobody said anything. "Answer me! Because I'm not going anywhere until I know where my sister is."

Ms. Heath sighed, still unable to meet his gaze, he needed to be taken to the office and processed into the system, checked over by a state doctor, and then taken to his caregivers. With a sad sigh she looked up at the man who stood behind the young boy and nodded. Sam could feel Mr. Cale clamp down on his shoulders as the policeman picked him up causing Sam to fight his hold as he was forced into the back of the squad car with only unanswered questions.

* * *

For a brief moment Bella's heart rate spiked bringing it back to a normal rhythm. Her eyes flew wide open at hearing the knocks at the front door and her mind swirled with who it could be? They never had visitors; it was either her father or Sammy, they always knocked when they forgot their key. Was her father here to finally finish what he started. The majority of her hoped that was the case as the pain and suffering was just too much to ask of her anymore.

For a brief moment in her drifting thoughts, the thought that Sammy was home to help her made her feel some hope. But all too soon the words of her father bounced through her mind, _'Well, he's in luck because I'm going teach you respect and how to show some graciousness in your attitude. Maybe at feeling the pain we feel, you'll learn just how to do that."_

Finally it all clicked. Sammy knew their father was going to do this, that's why he left; he wanted her to be taught a lesson, but he couldn't watch it. Hurt and betrayal filled her weakening heart at the realization; she knew now even if it was Sammy, he wouldn't be helping her. This proved to her how much her father's words rang true, and caused her to let go just that much more. With her heart barely pumping, the voice cooed louder, "S_tay strong, sweet girl, it's not your time yet."_

Bella ignored the soft voice as she had no desire to listen. She started to relax into the darkness that started to infuse itself with her. She no longer focused on the sound of footsteps only the darkness, the one thing that never hurt her. As she relaxed into it, a brightness filled the closet. She would have jumped if she had the strength or ability to move. Her eyes slowly rose but she could make nothing out in the bright light around her as her eyes were use to the darkness. As her eyes focused, she saw a blonde woman with bright blue eyes staring down at her. "OH, GOD!" the woman shrieked just as Bella's heart sputtered to a stop and her eyes closed forever, allowing her into the safety of the darkness.

* * *

Yeah, I know we all hate cliffhangers... but it just felt like the best place to end this chapter.

As always reviews are appreciated, flames though are not.


	8. The Eleventh Commandment

***Disclaimer I own nothing recognizable, all those rights go to Stephenie Meyer. As all Song Rights go to the listed artist. I only own any original characters.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites list. **

**The Eleventh Commandment**

_Did God overlook it_

_What ought have been written_

_The eleventh commandment_

_Honor thy children_

_Song-_

_The Eleventh Commandment_

_By: Collin Raye_

"Call for an ambulance!" bellowed Murphy as he quickly pushed his partner out of the way, and pulled the lifeless girl from her tomb as he dropped to his knees and started chest compressions. He wasn't surprised that Richards froze in reaction; she was a good cop, but this was the first time she'd ever seen anything like this. Murphy had a quick flash of his first time. It was of a young woman, no older then twenty who laid a top the cold concrete as she convulsed, her hazy blue eyes suddenly locked onto his causing him to stand frozen as if he was stone as he watched the woman choking to death on her own blood from the bullet wound in her chest. It was and is a scene and face he will never forget as he watched those blue glazing over eyes fall lifeless, that moment will forever haunt his dreams. He quickly shook the thought from his head and focused on the young girl below him.

Richards couldn't hear anything but white noise in her ears as she stood frozen from shock when her eyes took in the small girl. Her mind couldn't seem to catch up as she continued to stare into space reliving it over and over. Opening that door and seeing a small frail dying child laying there with her small face swollen and badly beaten, her scalp bare in places and hair matted down in others from dried blood caused her to shutter. There wasn't a spot on the poor child that wasn't covered in blood. Richards wondered how long she laid there, how long had she been suffering, how long had she been dying in that dark closet that reeked of decay and bodily functions. She couldn't shake the sight of those lifeless green eyes looking up at her for that brief second before letting go. Right then and there the bile rose to far, forcing its release and caused her to drop to her knees as her stomach emptied its contents; her body shook from the images that wouldn't leave her mind's eye.

"Ri" "Ric" "Rich" "RICHARDS!" the booming baritone finally filtered through the static causing her head to snap towards the sound. Her watery eyes focused on her partner's eyes, "I need you to focus now! Got it? You need to let this filter away right now and I need you to call an ambulance," he spoke stoically while his worn hazel eyes never left her blue ones. She nodded robotically at his words; her eyes flickered down to the small girl, whose chest was being pushed on as if it was a trampoline. As her eyes took in the girl's face and limbs again the static started to return.

"RICHARDS!" Murphy's baritone voice again pulled her through the static and back into the moment, causing her eyes to flick to his. "Ambulance," was all he said never breaking eye contact. Her eyes flicked again to the girl, "Ambulance, go now," his voice being more forceful finally broke through and snapped the robotic chains. With a shake of her head in acknowledgment, she stumbled to her feet, darted out of the room, down the stairs, out the front door and into her patrol car.

"Dispatch, we need an ambulance ASAP to-"

* * *

Billy was a bottle of nerves as he paced the waiting room. This was the last thing he expected when he arrived, and this was the last place he wanted to do this.

_'Save your self- righteousness, Billy, and get out!' as_ the cold tone of his former friend still rung in his ears. If it wasn't for the bars that separated them, he would have beat the arrogance out of him. Billy couldn't understand how his friend took such a downward spiral; Joshua truly didn't care about anything other than his own misery. It was all that consumed him and all that he cared about. He cared nothing for his children. That was something that Billy couldn't understand. How could someone profess to love someone so much but hate the pieces of themselves they had left behind. It was a contradiction.

After hearing his coldness and seeing no remorse in those eyes, Billy had no trouble turning his back on Joshua and his insults as he left him to rot in the holding cell. To him that is where he belonged, most of all after he walked out to see Harry holding a hysterical Allison. Joshua's own mother refused to speak to her son or front any bail as her disdain for her son ran deep the day he had run from La Push taking her grandchildren away.

Slowly Billy approached the pair and as his eyes met Harry's he knew right then and there everything was much worse than he had ever thought. All that had led them to here in the waiting room at Linda Vista Hospital. They arrived only minutes before Allison had a breakdown at seeing the gurney and medics come crashing through the doors of the Emergency room with a small lifeless girl adorning the top of it. It had been the first time in six years either had set eyes upon the girl. They had arrived here in California in hopes to find a somewhat vibrant young girl but instead they were greeted by the bruised bloody face that rushed by them, which sent Allison into hysterics at her grandchild's condition and anger and hate to start running through Billy and Harry's veins. They wondered how a father could do that to their child. Billy could see the fire rage in Harry's eyes, and he understood his excessive rage; Harry had a daughter the same age which made it hit home even more. Allison's hysterics were the only thing that kept the two men from returning and finding a way to make sure they paid Josh the same love and attention he poured onto his daughter.

Harry had to take and restrain Allison, leaving Billy to handle the front desk and finding out what exactly was happening, but they had no answers yet. All they knew was that it was extensive and she was in surgery and the chances were slim, seeing as her heart had stopped three times already and had to be shocked back into beating over and over. When ever Billy approached he nurses desk, he was quickly and dismissively told they would let them know once she was out of surgery.

So now they waited and waited; hours had ticked by with no word coming from the doctors. The only word coming was from the police stating that they had retrieved Sam from DHS and were bringing him to the hospital. This would have been better to do anywhere else but here, but Allison wasn't about to leave until she knew about her young granddaughter.

The feeling of fresh air swarmed over him, causing his pacing to stop and his head to turn; there in the door stood the spitting image of Josh, but the difference was in the face. This face held confusion, fear and remorse, and his brown eyes were puffy and rimmed with red from crying. Billy could see the resistance Sam was giving the policeman as he was being forced into the hospital, only to stop when placed in front of him.

Billy looked back at Harry, who was holding onto a sleeping Allison, and his eyes showed pain for the small boy, but yet joy that they had finally found him and that he was okay. With a nod Billy took a deep breath and dropped to his knees, which gave him eye contact with the small boy. "Hello, Sam. I suppose you don't remember me, do you?" Billy asked nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous twitch.

Sam said nothing; the only sounds coming from him were sniffling sounds as he tried to maintain control of his tears. "Ha, guess you wouldn't. You weren't more than three when you left," Billy paused taking in the boy's reaction. "I'm Billy, by the way," he said softly as he extended his hand to the boy. Again Sam said nothing, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he stared back at Billy, uncertainty and terror written all over his face.

"Mr. Black?" a soft voice called out causing him to turn and see a tired looking nurse, causing him to wince at the sight.

"Samuel?" a sleep ridden voice said in awe.

Billy's attention was quickly diverted to a very awake and emotional grandmother. Billy turned back to Sam and mustered a smile as he took the boy's hand and led a reluctant boy forward to stop in front of the older woman.

"Sam, this is your grandmother," Billy said softly as he watched the older woman throw her arms around the small boy, causing him to squirm and jump at the action. Allison didn't seem to notice his reaction as she started to fuss over the boy.

"Mr. Black," the nurse's voice called out, this time holding a bit of impatience.

"I got this. Go," Harry said as he put his hand on Billy's shoulder in a sign of support.

With a nod Billy walked away from the reunion and over to the nurse, who turned and started to lead him down hall after hall. They finally stopped outside a closed door, where he was told to wait. It felt like hours but was only minutes until a gray haired man walked into the hall to stand before him.

"Mr. Black?" the man asked, pausing as he waited for confirmation. With a nod from Billy the doctor stuck out his hand in greeting, "I'm Doctor Johnson, I was the one who performed surgery on Ms. Uley" he said stoically before turning and opening the closed door. Billy's stomach knotted at the sight of the small bundle lying on the bed. Her one arm and shoulder covered in plaster, her face clean from grime but swollen, the long hair she had come in with gone, her head was bandaged and a brace adorned her neck, with an opening only big enough for the tube that ran into her throat.

"It's a lot to take in; isn't it?" the doctor's voice cutting through Billy's fog.

Shaking his head to get some bearing, "Uh... Yeah...," he paused as he brought his eyes to the doctor's. "What…. what all happened to her?"

"Ms. Uley-"

"Isabella," Billy corrected. He couldn't hear that name right now. '_Uley,'_ he mentally sneered.

The doctor nodded with a small smile, "Of course, young Isabella has been through, simply put, Hell" the doctor sighed. "All you see was done almost a week ago; I still don't know how she managed to fight for so long," he trailed off as he looked at Billy's questioning gaze. "Ms., I mean Isabella, has been abused severely and I don't mean just in this past week, Mr. Black." He again paused letting it sink in. "She had bruises and injuries that were months old; her body is malnourished, her hair was brittle, teeth - well the ones that weren't beaten out of her - are decayed and yellow due to the same reason. Her scans showed severe head trauma to the head for some time, which left permanent damage to the parts of her brain that provide motor skills and vocabulary skills."

The doctor picked up the chart on the end of the bed and looked it over. "Mind you that is from before this. When she came in today, she had severe bleeding and swelling on her brain, which caused us to have to operate to relieve the pressure. Her right shoulder was popped out of joint and broken, along with her wrist, jaw and nose. That is why she needs the trachea tube since she cannot get air through the badly damaged septum. All of her ribs are broken, resulting in the left side to have punctured her left lung not long after her arrival, causing us to have to perform surgery there as well. Her back was filled with wooden splinters and from what the officers reported, she was slammed through a coffee table. Splinters weren't the only damage done; she also has fractures in her vertebrae," he said as he moved to the bedside and started his checks.

Billy pulled himself closer to the bed, unable to speak as he watched the doctor start taking her vitals. Billy was sure the small girl was a looker, like her mother, but it was so hard to tell under all the bandages, swelling and bruising. "Will she be okay," he choked out.

"I'm not sure. The odds aren't good as she went so long without treatment. She has so many infections, one of the heart that I forgot to mention in my above list," he sighed as he set the clipboard down. "Even if she does pull through, God knows what she will be like. Will she be mentally capable? Will she be able talk, walk? we have no idea and won't know until she wakes up," the doctor's voice full of emotion as he lifted his patient's eye lids to take in her pupils.

Billy gasped at the sight because there before him were the peridot green eyes his wife had mentioned. Her words rang in his head,_ 'Jake fought his phase almost winning for a girl, a girl I couldn't see all but a pair of peridot eyes. When he finally phased and looked at Leah, he looked at her as he does now, like she is a pebble in his shoe. When those peridot eyes faded away, it seemed to be what made the pack incomplete and send Jacob into a war.' _He couldn't believe he was staring right at the owner of the eyes that were forewarned of by his wife. Panic started to fill him and he was unsure of what to do. Here laid the girl that from what he could understand from the visions that would be the downfall of them all, because of her hold over his son.

"Mr. Black, if you need to leave I can understand," the doctor said softly as he administrated some medication to the IV.

Billy nodded and darted out of the room. Yes, the sight of the girl nearly beaten to death rattled him, but what sent him into total shock was when he saw those eyes. In a daze he walked down the hallway his mind filled with uncertainty. What was he going to do? _'She might not even live,' _the devil on his shoulder whispered in his ear._ 'And even if she did, there is a high chance she would be a vegetable for the most part,'_ it added causing him some relief but could he even risk bringing her back to La Push even in that state? 'A_nd you better have two little ones in tow! I mean it, Billy,' _Sarah's threat echoed in his head with the thoughts he was having.

"Billy," a voice called out causing him to see he made it back to the waiting room on autopilot. Looking up he saw Harry standing in front of him with worry written all over his face.

"He hasn't said a word and only shies away," Harry sighed as he looked back at the boy who stood away from his grandmother. "How is she?"

Billy could only look at Harry, unable to form words; his eyes saying it all even if Harry didn't understand some of the torment that raged in them.

"It's my sister; that's why I'm here and you're here," a small grief stricken voice called out.

All three adult's eyes snapped to the small boy. You could tell he truly loved his sister; they both closed their eyes and nodded yes. A wailing cry of, " NO!" ripped through the room. Quickly Allison had the sobbing boy in her arms, trying to soothe his cries..

"Is... is... she, she, dead?" he finally choked out.

Harry and Allison whipped their heads to Billy waiting for some sort of confirmation.

"No, she isn't dead. Just real hurt," he said softly causing the boy's cries to slow a bit but not completely. "Why don't you and your grandma go back and sit with her a bit. I'll tell you now it's not pretty but you can see that she is still alive," he said causing Sam's face to dart up and look at him and then to the woman at his side.

"Please, I need to be with her," his voice strained.

"Of course, we both do," Allison said softly as she and Sam made it to their feet and down the hall.

"I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be back," Harry sighed, rubbing his hands down his face as it had been such a long day.

Billy nodded his acknowledgment. When both parties were out of sight, he threw himself into a chair and sank his face into his hands. He was so torn right now and he didn't know what to do. He threw his head back and his gaze locking onto the ceiling. He needed to call Sarah and try to see if anything had changed. He needed to be vague on the situation here and he knew deep down it was wrong; but he was chief and he needed to protect the tribe. Even from one of their own, if necessary.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, however flame are not.


	9. Breathe No More

***Disclaimer I own nothing recognizable, all those rights go to Stephenie Meyer. As all Song Rights go to the listed artist. I only own any original characters.**

**A/N: First I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites list.**

**Secondly, I apologize for the very late update. Real life has become out of control lately, between my hockey commitments and the two foster children (an 11 month old we named Paige and a 2 year old we named Jacob) that my husband and I have decided to adopt. With all that going on, my time and focus has been else where... I'd like to say I can get back to my timely schedule but with such a full plate I can't promise anything other then to update as soon as possible and sometimes if I know it will be a good bit between updates I might post two chapters just to give myself a buffer. **

**With all that said, on with the show...**

**Breathe No More**

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long_

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side_

_Oh, the little pieces falling, shatter_

_Shards of me too sharp to put back together_

_Too small to matter but big enough to cut me_

_Into so many little pieces if I try to touch her_

_Song-_

_Breathe No More_

_By: Evanescence_

It had been three weeks and while the bruises faded, bones knitted, and the tube was removed from her throat, Bella was still lost in the blackness of her own mind. Why should she leave the darkness? It was appealing and calming, nobody reached out and hurt you. So she fought against the voices that ever so often penetrated the darkness that pleaded with her to wake up and not to give up. The most persistent voice was the one that hadn't left her since that day she pulled herself into the dark closet in an attempt to seal herself away.

Right now Sammy's voice kept pushing its way through. She heard about how Grandma, Billy, and Harry of the tribe had come. How they gave him new clothes, and toys, and how he got to eat food that didn't come from the trash and that Billy and Harry had even taken him to a King's game for his birthday. Again the voice faded but the words never did. Everyday would be a tale of his events; but all his words were cutting her even deeper and pushing her to fight what tried to pull her to the light even more. She didn't want to go back to the light. _'What was there to go back for anyway?' _flashed through her thoughts.

Obviously everything was still about Sammy. She didn't know why he was here in the first place; he left her to be punished. He knew their father was going to teach her a lesson; teach her what it felt like to feel their pain that she caused them. She didn't want to go back into the light and cause Sammy anymore pain now that she knew what it felt like. She learned her lesson and God she just wanted to remain in the darkness. She fought harder against the light that pulled at her eyes to open; she fought hard using all the hurt and pain and every vicious memory to claw at the edge of the darkness. Her mind flashed those rage filled soulless brown eyes into the forefront. The ghost of a memory of a calloused hand could be felt on her throat, before it tightened enough to cause her to lose her breath as it pulled her off her feet and into the air. And then the echoing crack of breaking wood and earth shattering pain as her back went through the table, which caused the light to start to quickly fade and the darkness to suck her in, as her body started to shut down and her heart to slow with each beat slower than the last.

Bella never heard her grandmother when she told the skeptical men that her granddaughter had her blood, and therefore she was a fighter, plain and simple. Thing was Bella was proving her Grandmother right but instead of fighting for life, Bella was fighting for death and was winning.

The screaming of the machines had Allison drop her book from shock as her eyes darted up to see the heart monitor dropping way to quickly, and in a blink the slowing beeps became a shrill flat line. With a scream and reflexes she didn't know she had at her age, she darted to her feet and ripped open the heavy door.

"PLEASE HELP!" her voice echoed causing nurses to stop and turn on a dime.

Quickly she was pushed back as three nurses rushed into the room and quickly took action.

"What's happ-," Sam's sleep caked voice whispered as he opened his eyes at the chaos of noise. His question forever frozen on his lips as he watched like a deer caught in the headlights as nurses surrounded his sister, pumping wildly on her chest, as another gathered supplies, while another rolled a cart into the room. They were quickly followed by a blonde stoic looking doctor, who from the moment when he took over his sister's care a few weeks ago, caused him to feel uncomfortable and agitated, just like Billy and Harry had been at the sight of this man. This made Sam even more nervous to have this doctor around his sister and with the life he lived, he learned a long time ago instincts were nothing to ever doubt.

"Charging," the bell like voice of the doctor pulled Sam from his thoughts to see the blanket that covered his sister thrown to the floor and for her gown to be ripped from her body. He could see she laid bare expect for the wrappings that held her rips in place. "Clear," the doctor called out causing everyone to back away as the doctor held the two paddles down on Bella's chest, which caused her to jolt erratically. As the paddles were pulled away, the monitor still shrilled at the lack of heart beat. Sam's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest as he watched. He didn't understand what was happening but he knew it wasn't good; he could feel the sweat building on his forehead and palms as his breathing started to labor, only to become worse with each jolt of his sister's body.

"Doctor, you need to call it. She's gone-," cut through Sam's paralysis induced haze, causing him to launch himself onto the doctor; small growls were emanating in his throat as he pounded the doctor over and over with his small fists.

"NO, NO YOU CAN'T LET HER DIE! YOU CAN'T TAKE ALL I HAVE LEFT. YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY THE ONLY THING I LOVE. YOU'RE A DOCTOR, YOU SAVE LIVES, NOT TAKE THEM!" he screeched all the while a growl stayed in his throat, causing everyone's eyes to widen at the strange sound. The reaction was expected but the sound was something they had never heard before.

"Miss, please!" a nurse yelled as she still pushed onto Bella's chest. "MISS!" the nurse now shrieked trying to be heard over the shrieking boy, the shrill scream of the machine, and through the woman's haze. Finally Allison looked at the nurse dumbly, "PLEASE TAKE YOUR GRANDSON AND GET OUT!"

Allison remained frozen as the words jumbled through her mind and tried to make sense of them. Finally the loud scream of, "NO," from Sam had her putting the words in a working sentence and quickly she lunged forward grabbing at the combative boy.

"Sam, we have to leave," she tried to soothingly tell him as she pulled on his arms.

"NO! HE IS GOING TO LET MY SISTER DIE!" a snarl erupted from him as he thrashed harder.

The doctor truly felt sorry for the boy; it was evident in his eyes how much he loved his sister. Hell, the boy had been raising the girl not as a brother but as a father. No matter how many cases of abuse he'd seen as a doctor, he couldn't understand it. He couldn't understand how someone could do this to their child. Waking from his musing, the doctor saw the shock on the faces of those around him. '_This can't happen, not now, and if possible not ever'_ raced through his mind, as he took in Sam actions and sounds.

Bending down to the combative boy, "I won't," he softly but sternly promised the boy.

Instantly Sam stopped fighting and raised his enraged brown eyes to meet the citrine eyes that had always given him the chills. Everything in Sam screamed not to trust him, but something was forcing and helping the promise in those untrusted eyes to reach deeper than what screamed out to maim and distrust.

"But you need to leave now, so I can do that. Okay?" his musical voice made Sam's hairs stand on end. But again something came over him, something he couldn't explain. It felt as if something was almost touching him, calming him, making him see past the rage and let the words seep deeper into his core.

'_Trust and believe past your instincts. I'm here for her, my sweet boy,' _was whispered in a voice he hadn't heard in so long. It was as if she was here, right by his side. Was it her that he felt? Was it really a mother's soothing touch?

"Can you do that, Sam?" the man's soft voice cut into his crazy thoughts, causing his attention to flicker back to the strange man. Sam could only nod his agreement and allowed his grandmother to pull him from the room.

As he cleared the doorway, his eyes caught the lifeless body of his sister but it was the sight next to it that caused his jaw to drop. There stood a woman with a face and smile he could never forget, her long wavy chestnut hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, as she glowed an unearthly glow. She looked just as he remembered her, the only thing different was he always remembered her eyes being a deep chocolate brown but now they looked down on Bella in the same green color of his sisters. "Mama?" Sam cried out, causing the specter's beautiful face to look at him and give him a dazzling smile.

"_Remember what I said, my sweet boy," _she whispered.

"CLEAR," was yelled out as the heavy metal door slammed shut cutting the connection and for Sam to drop to his knees in hysterics.

"Mama is here. She is here!" he screamed as he felt arms tighten around him.

"I'm sure she is, honey. I'm sure she is here watching over her baby girl," a hard swallow was downed. "Possibly she is here waiting to embrace her baby girl for the first time and welcome her home into the world of the spirits," said the cracking voice of his grandmother.

The words rang in Sam's mind, causing pure panic. He knew he saw his mama; she was here. Suddenly his mother's words rang in his head, '_I'm here for her, my sweet boy,' _He didn't remember there was more to her words than just those. Quickly his grandmother's words echoed, '_Possibly she is here waiting to embrace her baby girl for the first time and welcome her home into the world of the spirits.'_

Sam's heartbeat hit new levels as he started connecting the dots of the puzzle together. He remembered being told when his mother died that you never cross over alone, a loved one was always there waiting to guide you home. His fear spiked, he thought it was a blessing but now hated seeing his mother because what other reason did she have being here other than to take Bella away with her. "NO!" bellowed from Sam as he struck out, knocking his grandmother accidentally in the mouth. This caused Allison to lose her grip as she bit into her lip and tongue, sending blood flying. Sam quickly righted himself as he scurried to the door and started to pound away, "NO! MAMA, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME. YOU CAN'T TAKE HER HOME."

"What the-?" Harry yelled as he and Billy grabbed ahold of the boy trying to reign him in. But no answer came as Allison was having trouble talking at the amount of blood and swelling of her tongue.

"MAMA, I SAW YOU; I KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS. I GET TO TAKE HER HOME, NOT YOU!" Sam screamed out as he tried to jerk out of Harry and Billy's grip. Billy threw Harry a confused look, _'What all had they missed?'_ raced through their minds

A nurse came charging down the hall with a needle, pausing as she reached the struggling boy. Her hazel eyes looked up at Billy asking for permission; Billy nodded his consent. The nurse quickly pulled up Sam's sleeve a bit and pushed the needle into his skin, forcing the medication into his body. This caused Sam's actions to slow and finally for his body to fall over in a heap in Harry's arms as the sedative finally calmed the boy and quieted the hallway.

"What the hell happened?" Billy asked as he helped up a struggling Allison.

She still couldn't answer as her mouth and tongue wouldn't allow it but even if they were capable, she wasn't sure she could speak as her emotions were all over the place, proving the tears in her eyes weren't from the pain but from the emotions that rolled through her at the events.

"Miss, please come with me so a doctor can look at that," the nurse motioned for Allison to take a seat in a wheelchair.

"Go. We'll stay close by and let you know what's going on and we'll watch Sam," Harry said as he pulled the boy closer to his chest for better support.

With a nod of consent, Allison was wheeled away from the turmoil. As Billy and Harry walked towards the waiting room, Harry groaned in frustration as he sat in preparation for the long night ahead.

"Looks like we missed a hell of a dog and pony show."

"Appears so," Billy sighed taking the seat next to his old friend. As he took in the sedated boy, he couldn't help but feel guilt. Guilt for his actions and guilt for hoping maybe everything took care of itself. _'You're a monster, damned for hell'_ his conscious sneered in disgust. He wished he could argue it but he knew you couldn't argue with what was true.

* * *

So The Cullen family has made its presence known... while its only Carlisle right now the others are around and will be making their appearances in the next two chapters.

Again sorry for leaving this on a bit of a cliffhanger, but just felt the best place to end this one. I know the chapter is short but the next two will make up for it, plus things will finally be settled and Bella's fate will be decided in those next two chapters.

Thanks for reading. Please review as they are appreciated... however flames are not.


End file.
